Bella falls for the wrong cullen
by alxandrabb
Summary: A year after Edward returns, Bella finds herself playing a little game of truth or dare with the Cullens. What will happen when she is dared to trade mates with Rosalie for a week? Will she fall in love with another Cullen? Only time will tell. Rated M.
1. the game begins

Bpov

I woke up in Edward's arms as I did mostly every morning. I cant believe my dad was still oblivious to the fact that my boyfriend sneaked in every night to be with me as I slept. But hey im not complaining.

He brushed his fingertips across my cheek. I just smiled and opened my eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

His voice was light and playful as He kissed the top of my hair pulling me closer to his bare chest. I couldn't help but long for another set of cold arms wrapped around my breakable frame. I pushed the thought to the side and reminded my self that the Cullen I wanted was taken and would never go for a human like me. Edward was everything I could have asked for, in many ways he was too good for me, and it just threw us out of balance more than it made us stable.

"Kinda, but I needed to get up anyways. Good morning."

I laughed and hid my face in my pillow wishing my dream would take my imagination once more.

After twenty minutes of laying in a dreamless sleep I decided to wake up and make the best of my day. Edwards phone was buzzing in his pocket and it became increasingly annoying as it continued to vibrate against my side.

"Are you going to get that?"

I asked him pointing to the pocket where his phone was.

"I guess I should. Carlisle and Esme were going out of town this weekend so it might be important."

Without delay the phone was by his ear. I would never get over his vampire speed. It amazed me even after being together for two years.

"Hello"

He said in his polite tone in case it was his parents..

I could hear someone talk but couldn't make out the words, it was definitely a female voice that much my human ears were capable for picking up on..

"Alice. no. She could get hurt. I wont let her"

"What ever, we will be home shortly. Just wait till we get there ok?"

He hung up the phone and got off my bed.

"What was all that about.?"

I tilted my head to the side knowing that what ever he said would im sure surprise me.

"That would be Alice. She has ..um... arranged for you to stay the weekend at home with me"

I practically jumped for joy when I found out I would be staying at the Cullen's home this weekend. I love spending time there even if my motives were off.

"Oh. Ok well why would I be getting hurt at a sleep over?"

"Because Alice wants to play a game."

He said almost growling at the thought.

"Oh it sounds like fun. But what kind of game?"

"Just get ready and ill let Alice explain it to you. Its her game and her rules."

He grabbed a bag and started putting clothes in it for me. He had my entire bag packed before I was done brushing my teeth. Gosh a vampire boyfriend was handy. I giggled while putting on some jeans and a shirt trying not to dwell on the though of Alice's game. I was honestly shocked that Edward wanted me to go around his house for any lengthy amount of time. In all honestly he tried to keep me away from there as much as possible, that I would understand.

"Ok lets get going"

I smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

He let me climb on his back before he jumped out my window. Something that never ceased to scare me. He shook with laughter as my heart rate increased with fear.

"Bella I would never let anything happen to you. Stop worrying. I worry enough about your safety for the two of us."

He smiled and kissed my hand that was around his neck. I buried my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes. Almost giggling to myself because Edward was so oblivious to why I was nervous, id like to keep it that way at all cost. I couldn't watch as he sped through the forest. It mad me sick to my stomach so I thought and tried not to imagine the trees I was flying past as Edward ran through the forest.

We were at his house within minutes. Alice was sitting on the porch waiting for us.

"Bella this is going to be so much fun I can see it."

She ran over to us and smiled while showing Edward her vision. It was annoying sometimes that they could have an entire conversation and not need words. I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Ok lets go inside everyone is waiting."

Edward zoomed off towards the living room without any notice and I felt my stomach tighten as I clenched my eyes shut. We were on the couch in no time. I was sitting in Edwards lap as usual and Alice was on the floor by jasper.

Emmett came running down the stairs screaming.

"I go first I go first."

He skipped the last ten stairs flailing his arms around like a two year old.

Rosalie just waked down behind him glaring at the back of his head I couldn't help but envy what she had and yet she didn't even act as if she cared. Her gaze turned from Emmett to me and I immediately looked to the ground under my feet. The only thing that came to mind was a sentence from one of my favorite novels. "If looks could kill".

"Fine but lets tell Bella what were playing first."

Alice almost sang the words in her soft voice.

I felt Edwards grip on me tighten as if someones thoughts were about me and the game we were soon to play..

"You don't have to play Bella."

Edwards cool breath ran across my neck as he whispered into my ear.

Alice frowned.

"Bella you can play and leave Mr. grumpy pants out of the game."

"The only reason his pants are grumpy is because he doesn't get any."

Emmett said laughing while pounding fists with jasper. I blushed.

"Alice what game?"

I asked trying to distract myself from Emmett's gaze that was making jasper apparently confused..

"Truth or dare"

An evil smile was on her face and for the first time I was scared of Alice.

"Before you say no. We are going to make new rules so you wont get hurt.

Rule one. No daring Bella to do something she can physically not do.

Rule two. No dares outside of the country.

Rule three. You get one pass to skip your dare if you wish

Rule four. If you back out no sex with your mate for a week. That includes kissing."

She looked at me and Edward during rule four.

"Ok theres all the rules. You in?"

I knew she already knew my answer but she asked anyways.

"Yeah im in"

"Yay"

Alice squealed.

"Edward you game?"

Emmett asked making his tone almost sound as if he didn't want Edward to play.

"He better be game or ill make fun of him for the rest of his life."

Jasper said

"You cant back out Eddie. Its not allowed"

Alice chimed in.

"If Bella's in, im in"

I could feel a growl start to rumble in his chest so I kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"Yay"

Alice said clapping her hands, she was so cute and lovable, everything a sister should be.

"Ok who is fist?"

I asked Alice praying to god she didn't pick me.

"Um hello Alice. Me DUH"

Emmett was pointing at himself with a retarded look on his face. He wa so cute, why couldn't edard be more like him, carefree and not so controlling?

"Emmett try to act at least fifteen ok?"

Rose said as she sat by his side and sent a glare my way.

"Fine, ill try"

He would do anything to keep Rosalie not angry with him.

Edward laughed so someone els was probably thinking similar to me.

"Ok Emmett you go first."

Alice said rolling her eyes

"Umm fine Bella.. truth or dare."

FUCK.

"Truth"

I said flatly I did not want to know the kind of things he would dare me to do, although I would love to do some of them I am sure..

"You cant pick truth you pussy"

My eyes bulged out of my head at the thought of him wanting me to pick dare.

"Actually Emmett the game is called truth or dare. She can pick as she pleases. And please refrain from calling my fiancée names other than her own"

Edward saved me on that one.

"Fine..... Bella do you masturbate? And if so to who?"

Emmett looked pleased with himself. I just sat there and blushed.

"You don't have to answer Bella. We can back out right now"

Edward said glaring at Emmett.

"No its ok".

I do actually and.... I think about …......Edward."

I lied to save myself from that one. In all honesty I think of another Cullen while I masturbate more than Edward. None of this started happening until after Edward left me last year, thats when my feeling changed towards him. I really do love Edward but is loving and being in love with him really the same thing?

"Bella?

Really?"

Edward looked so shocked. And I could feel him get hard beneath me.

"Yes."

I said looking at the ground. As Edward just started at me.

"Nice."

Emmett said laughing, trying to hide an emotion that flashed across his face. Of course it was gone all too soon and I had no idea what it was..

"My turn"

I wanted to change the subject quickly.

Edward shook his head. Clearly wanting to end that discussion just as much as I did.

"Humph. Rosile truth or dare."

She looked taken back by my question.

"Dare. Im no pussy. Give me your best shot."

"Ok. I dare you to undress Emmett down to his boxers with your teeth"

She looked bored.

"Easy as killing a deer"

She smiled.

"Im not done once he is undressed. You may not touch him for the remainder of the game unless a dare calls for it. And he must remain in just his boxers until the game is over"

Take that bitch.

She huffed.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you had it in you. Thats a perfect dare for them."

Edward kissed me.

Rosalie sat by a nearly naked Emmett..

Edward chuckled. Probably by Rosalie or Emmett's thoughts.

"Don't laugh Edward....... Truth or dare"

"Dare."

Edward looked shocked but confident.

"Rosalie thats hardly fair."

"No Edward you have too."

"Fine"

"Whats the freekin dare Edward?"

I yelled as my frustrations grew.

"Rosile dares me to strip down to my boxers and I have to keep my hands on you at all times unless a dare requires me to move. Basically she turned her dare around on us"

Within seconds he was down to only boxers.

I blushed but was glad he actually let me see his bare body.

"Oh"

Jasper laughed. I was sure he cool feel my emotions but I was glad he didn't know the reason for them.

It was so embarrassing with him around. He always new when I was turned on even if he didn't know by who.

"Bella"

Jasper looked at me and busted out laughing. I blushed ten shades of red.

Alice giggled in her hands and Emmett rolled around on the floor laughing.

Edward just kissed me. His cool breath spilling into my mouth. This kiss was not as guarded as most of our kisses were. He was turned on by the closeness and my instincts kicked in. I kissed him deeper, Felling his erection strain against his boxers.

Oh my good god Edward is huge. I could feel his boner now more closely. It was the first time he had allowed us to be this close.

I grabbed fist full of his hair. Pulling his face into mine with human force.

"Bella please. Control yourself."

Jasper now spoke.

"She cant control herself, she is trying to get her some Edward loving"

He was making kissy faces and moaning noises. Rosalie just looked at him in disgust.

Jasper must be getting strong vibes from me and Edward because he was now eying Alice. Having the same need for Alice as I had for Emmett and that Edward had for me. What a tangled web we weave. Lust was rolling off of jasper as his feeling became stronger.

Alice just shook her head saying no and threw a pencil at Edward hitting him directly in the middle of his forehead.

"Edward please dare someone before the living room is turned into a sex fest."

Her smile was gone and she looked serious.

I pulled away from Edward in embarrassment, and saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye looking at me and almost simultaneously Edward growled. Oh god..

"Jasper truth or dare?"

A/n

I hope the new chapters will flow better. I really worked hard on this, and it was hard for me to change what I had already written. I hope you read and review.

Thanks ~allie.


	2. Emmett's dance

Bpov

Edward was laughing.

"Jasper I dare you to go to make Rosalie and Emmett extremely horny. The most extreme amount of lust you got."

Jasper smiled and began to concentrate. I could feel the emotions he was giving off but I did not have it as bad as Rosalie and Emmett. They were piratically having full fledge orgasm's..

"Ok jasper for three minutes starting now."

Rosalie bit her lip and threw her head back. When she opened her eyes they were full of lust.

She was grabbing at her body and eying Emmett's tented boxers. I couldn't help but laugh and Edward just looked disgusted. Im sure their thoughts were not exactly clean at the moment. But he was still laughing so hard he was clenching his sides. Alice was the same and jasper was concentrating with a huge smile.

"Ok. Ok times up. Jasper please stop. Emmett might just break the dare if you don't."

"Um Edward im not doing anything. Thats all them"

Edward laughed harder joined by me now. They looked like two people that had given up sex for fifty years only to find out that their fifty years was up and they were dew an orgasm. My laughter stopped as I grew slightly jealous of the relationship they had, the one I desired so much.

"Jasper its your turn."

Edward barely said through his laughter.

"Ok ummm Bella truth or dare."

Oh shit. I looked to Edward for help.

"He is blocking me. Sorry love"

Well damn. Ill be brave.

"Um dare."

"Alrighty Bella I dare you to find Rosalie's sluttiest lingerie and give Emmett a lap dance. For the duration of the 'im in love with a stripper' song"

Jasper sung the words to the song and I couldn't help but smile at his awful singing.

Then it hit me. Emmett and a lap dance.

"Absolutely NOT"

Edward was standing in front of my almost possessively and blocking my vision from the rest of the family

"Its ok."

I stood from behind Edward and walked to Alice's side. Jasper just smiled. They are definitely up to something.

"Alice will give you tips. And help you get ready." He winked at Alice then the next thing I knew I was being pulled up the stairs.

"Bella looking sexy? No way."

Emmett sounded shocked, but Edward growled. What was with them?

I stood at the entrance of Rosalie's closet trying to watch Alice zoom around throwing cloths like she was a maniac.

"No way Alice Im not wearing that."

I saw the black corset with crotchless panties.

"Oh yes way. Now come here and put this on."

I was horrified and a little embarrassed. I tried putting on the corset that laced all the way up the back. I couldn't get it on. So Alice stepped in and laced it up. I could see everything I had in the lower region. It was laid out for the world to look at.

I blushed as Alice let my hair down.

"Damn Bella you look hot."

I looked in the mirror. Hey I did look pretty hot. Not as good as someone els would have looked. But still hot.

Alice tugged me out of the door and down the steps.

"Holy shit Bella has tits"

Emmett screamed. And whistled.

Edwards jaw hit the floor and his eyes were filled with lust but his head shot up towards Emmett and he growled. Emmett clearly liked what he saw.

Emmett's bare chest got me instantly wet. I climbed onto his lap blushing like crazy. But the feel of his erection against my wet core pushed me over the edge.

Jasper turned on the music and I tried to remember the tips Alice had given me while putting me in this insanely revealing outfit.

I began to grind on him. He dropped his head back and whispered a word that sounded like fuck.

I wanted to touch him and kiss him, but I didn't want to break any boundaries and hurt anyones feelings.. Emmett growled and I turned around so my back was up against his chest.

I bent down sticking my ass almost in his face. He could clearly see my dripping core and a purr was rumbling in his chest. It only made me drip more.

The song finally ended and I reluctantly got up and went to sit beside Edward who crushed his lips forcefully on mine, making me slightly uncomfortable.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and broke the kiss, turning em around so we could continue.

"Bella that....was.... HOT!"  
Emmett smiled at me dimples and all and I felt my heart flutter with desire.

I needed to keep myself away from him because He could not know how I felt for him. I distracted my self by kissing Edward. It was nice and comfortable as his lips glided across my own.

He opened his eyes and if he could have blushed he would have at that instant.

"Ok soo now we all know Bella could easily make Eddie jizz his pants. Its time to move on with the game."

Emmett said and glared at Edward, poor jasper was looking around the room in complete confusion as he reluctantly absorbed the emotions around him..

"Fine let me go change"

I stood up to put on my cloths but then I felt two cold hands grab me around my waist.

"Oh no you don't. Your wearing that for the rest of the game."

He breathed into my hair kissing my neck dazzling me effortlessly. I could not object.

He sat me back on his lap and I felt embarrassed sitting in a room with my future family and being turned on by someone who was not my fiancé.

"Bella its your turn."

Edwards hand reached around and starting rubbing the insides of my thigh's.

"Right my turn.. um.... yeah... "

I bit my lip. Because this was not the kind of thing he usually allowed.

"Bella"

Jasper said still shocked by me feelings I'm sure.

"Sorry jazz"

I blushed and bit my lip.

"Ok Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She chimed and smiled at me.

"Alice where are all the places in this house you and jasper have had sex."

I smiled being quite proud of my question. Edward smiled too.

"Edward don't smile. Until after you here the places.

Um let me see. Edwards bed. Carlisle's desk, every surface in the kitchen, everyones closet, Carlisle and Esme's bed. Edwards piano, on the pool table down stairs,

on the couch you are currently sitting on the dining room table. On the roof, in the attic of course in every bathroom, oh and in the garage and .. um everyones car."

She smiled.

"Yep thats it."

"Dude you and jazz on the piano. I thought me and Rosalie were the only ones to do that there.."

Emmett looked sad.

"No Em, Carlisle and Esme broke that bad boy in the first night it arrived in this home"

Jasper said while eying Emmett questioningly.

"No way Carlisle. Dude I gotta give him props. Oh wait Edward already did."

Emmett busted out laughing and Edward looked furious. I kissed his cheek.

"Its ok baby soon we will be on all of their stuff making love until dawn."

I whispered against his lips as I spoke, I had to admit that life with Edward would be pleasant and easy going. I Just had to do my best with the cards I had been delt.

"I like the sound of that. Way too much"

And there it was. His boner. The only thing between me and him was a thin piece of cotton from his boxers. I liked the feeling of being this close to Edward. Maybe life with his would be amazing and maybe my love for him would return and all of my doubts would fade.

"Guys please. Im gunna gag"

Emmett did a bad impersonation of someone gaging. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice your turn."

"Emmett truth or dare?"


	3. The double dare

"Dude do you even have to ask. You know ill pick dare. So why don't you give me the option of dare or double dare."

Emmett said looking proud of himself. And Rosalie just looked well bored really.

"Fine. Dare or double dare?"

Jasper said clearly hoping Emmett would pick double.

"Double dare."

Emmett said it slow while rubbing his hands together like an evil serial killer.

I laughed. Because well Emmett was a killer.

Edward just looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Tell ya later"

He only nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Emmett your dare is to trade mates with Edward for a week. SO Bella and you have to do everything you and Rosalie, and vice versa."

He eyed Alice cautiously and then continued.

"Your second part of the dare is that you have to act like you want this."

He smiled as did Alice and Edward only growled while tightening his grip on me.

"Afraid of losing Bella, Edward?"

Emmett wasn't helping the fact that Edward was livid, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was excited.

"Were not doing this dare Bella. We are backing out right now, get your stuff and let's go."

The authority in his voice was un mistakable and I couldn't help but feel like he was just controlling what I could or could not do.

"Its a dare we cant back out Edward, come on it might be fun?"

I kissed his cheek.

"When do we start?"

I asked jasper and he knew I was anxious to get this dare going.

"How about now.?"

He looked around at all of the faces and we all nodded in agreement

Edward was a little more reluctant but he couldn't force me to not do this, so it was on.

"Thank god I get rid of you for the week. Maybe this can lead to a more permanent separation."

Rosalie looked towards Edward and lust filled her eyes, I knew she was always jealous that Edward had never fallen for her so maybe this was her chance to get him under her love spell. A girl could only wish right?

"Alice can we get me out of this and maybe something more covering?"

She laughed pretty loudly and winked.

"Yeah. We need some girl time anyways. Lets everyone take a break and meet again at midnight. Bella needs food and cloths."

Edward almost protested but Alice stopped his attempts.

"Edward you and Bella are not a thing at the moment so lets ask Emmett. Do you care?"

I nodded in his direction and he just smiled.

"HELL NO. Just make sure to get something sexy seeing as your my wife and all."

He winked and threw me his wallet. I never thought I would enjoy shopping but maybe this would be fun.

I was upstairs faster then I could blink and Alice threw some jeans and a white fitted tee for me to put on.

I was very thankful she didn't give me anything like a skirt or something, I would have died.

"Thank you Alice."

She smiled at me and motioned for me to hurry so with out further delay I was dressed with Emmett's wallet stuffed safely inside my purse. We headed downstairs only to be met by Emmett and jasper.

"Where are Edward and Rosalie?"

It thought it was weired that he wasn't here, I thought he would be here to give me rules for my shopping adventure but it was just Emmet kissing my cheek.

"Have fun spending my money and please buy something sexy. I like my wife to look hot"

He winked at Alice and she just smiled. Something was up, I could feel it.


	4. New bentley

"Ok Alice lets go."

We waved bye and were in her yellow Porsche and speeding down the rode instantly.

"We need to have a major talk."

I tried to act innocently but I figured she already knew everything.

"About?"

I looked out of my window and tried to act remotely interested in my surroundings which was a lost cause because I couldn't actually see what was zooming by.

"You and Emmett."

She looked away from the rode and chanced a glance at me only to see my cheeks red as hell and my eyes hooded with shame.

"What about us?"

I barely got the words out before a tear fell down my flushed face, my emotions were giving me away and I couldn't stop the betrayal before it happened.

"Well I had this vision...... I wasn't sure how to talk to you about it but I knew I had to so this was my fist chance to have you alone."

Damn, would Alice be mad if she knew how I felt about Emmett? Would she understand why I felt the way I did?

"Did Edward see the vision too?"

I braced myself for the indefinite yes but she just smiled, she was so weired even by vampire standards.

"No I just sang I'm a Barbie girl over and over until I knew he had tuned me out. Plus I'm guessing he was so distracted with Emmett's thoughts he didn't care about mine anyways."

She shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal when in fact it was a fucking huge deal, we were talking about the man I was suppose to marry in a month and his brother and some weired love triangle I was putting us all in too.

"What exactly did you see?"

I guessed that she already knew I had had a thing for Emmett so there was no point in hiding that now.

"Nothing much, just you and Emmett 'doin the deed'"

She tried to sound like her brother as she used his term for having sex.... WOAH! Wait, did she just say she saw me and him having... SEX??

She eyed me closely and smiled at something I could not see.

"So how about you start telling me everything. Spill it all. When did this start?"

Should I just tell her? Should I lie? No, lying wasn't an option. I was horrible lier and she would know instantly, so I went with the truth.

"Well, I guess it started when Edward came back from Italy and was convincing me I was not dreaming. I knew I loved him, and I needed him in my life but as time passed, I realized I was not in love with him the way I had once been. I tried to convince myself I was just going crazy but something was off, with me and him it is always so forced. I think when he left me he took apart of my heart that he could not give back, I tried to fall head over heels again but it was hopeless. Then one day we were at the house listening to music and Emmett came in to tease us or something and it was like I had seen him for the first time. Its been like that ever since, I don't know whats wrong with me."

I dropped my face in between my hands and cried. I cried for the loss of love for Edward, I cried because I was not good enough for Edward to keep, I cried for wanting his brother, I cried because I was not enough to get his brother, I just cried.

"Bella don't cry. Tell me whats wrong."

I looked at her as if she had slapped me.

"Whats wrong? Well maybe the fact that I think I'm falling for a married man who is not my fiancé, and that just so happens to be my fiancé's brother. I'm an awful person and don't deserve either one of them."

Alice looked torn between talking or riding in silence and to my dismay she chose to talk.

"Bella did you know that Emmett and Rosalie were getting a divorce?"

What a divorce with the blonde bitch? Woah why? Why was Alice being so damn calm about this, she should be ready to kill me, but here we sat talking about all of this like best friends or sisters talking about their love problems. In all reality Alice was my sister, and I just hope none of this mess changes anything between us. I sighed and refocused my attention to Emmett and his relationship status.

"Why?"

My voice mimicked my thoughts and I was taken back by just how shaky I sounded.

"Well, they never had the intention of staying together forever, they were just together for convince mostly."

Back up just a second. Alice was making my emotional coaster go from up and down to upside down in .3 seconds..

"When did this happen?"

I couldn't help but become curious. Why hadn't Edward told me any of this, had he known all along?

"The day you moved to forks. Emmett came to me that day after school and asked me to go hunting with him alone, he said he needed to talk so I went. He told me he had found his 'mate' and he was going to tell Rosaile he wanted to end their marriage and he had fallen in love but this time it was 'the real deal'"

She mimicked his voice and I couldn't help but laugh at how spot on she was, it was almost scary.

"He told me it was the new girl Bella swan and I couldn't help but check your future and sure enough that night I saw you becoming one of us. I thinks thats where Edward decided to step in fully"

I was taking in everything Alice was saying but I just don't understand any of it, none of it made sense.

"OK Alice, you've lost me. Emmett cant just see me and want to marry me. Why didn't he say something, give me some kind of sign?"

She flashed her pearly whites at me and somehow she saw the good in this situation..

"Well Edward started talking to you and the rest is history."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what would this mean for me and Edward. What would this mean for me and Emmett?

"So you knew all along.?"

She grinned evilly.

"Yes but I had to wait to see how it would all play out. You have to understand something that I don't think your quite getting?"

Her smile faded and I now noticed we were going a hundred and ten, I would have freaked out normally but right now I was hoping we would crash and I would get decapitated or something of the equal that I deserved. I could only hope she would make me see sense in the situation.

"And what is that."

I was getting annoyed, and really irritated in her patience, this must be some kind of joke.. I was waiting for her to be like 'you've been punked' or some bull shit like that.

"Well, I love Edward just like my brother but in this situation he is in the wrong and you need to know about it. When Edward met you, he was in a dark place in his life, a place you brought him out of. I can not be sure but I think he was jealous of what I have been lucky enough to have found, love. Edward had been a lone soul for nearly a hundred years and you gave him the hope of being someones significant other. I cant be sure if he loved you, or he loved the idea of you. It think thats the real reason he made us all leave last year, he knew what he was doing was wrong and he wanted you to have the chance to fall in love instead of settling for him. Little did he know the love he wanted you to have was to be found in his own brother. When he found this out he ran away from home and became a nomad, I'm pretty sure he slipped on his diet a few times but he regained control thank heavens. After rose told him you died he well wanted to die too. I never understood that but he was convinced he wasn't meant for anyone other than you, I of course didn't know any of this until recently when I started piecing together visions I have been having for awhile now. After Edward came back he knew about Emmett and his love for you so he kept you away from us as much as possible. I hated that of coarse and it caused many family squabbles, anyways me and jasper had decided this had gone on long enough and we are playing match maker. Because I know Edward will find his true match, I have seen her,and I know you and Emmett could be happy, I have seen this as well."

I'm dreaming, this is my punishment for liking Emmett, I was going to have dreams with false hope that he loves me. Wake up Bella, come on you can do it. I pinched my self and nothing happened I just decided to stop trying to wake up and let my dream be a dream.

"So.. what does this mean?"

I had to ask, I had to know.

Something about this all seemed so real. Like fate was stepping in and changing my life for the better. Was I really suppose to have been with Emmett from the beginning?

What would that mean for what me and Edward had? My life has officially entered a state of complete kayos.

"Well I'm not totally sure. I think the best route is to spend the week fully doing the dare then see where things lead."

She grinned wickedly and I knew that she had big plans for this week. And I knew it would start right now with buying me all new clothes.

"Ready?"

She was basically bouncing in her seat and I couldn't help but to feel excited about today, somehow I felt different knowing I was with Emmett. Even if it was only a dare, it felt more natural and honest. This week was surely going to be one to remember. I'm so fucked.

Em pov

I cant believe jasper gave us that dare, not that it was amazingly perfect, but because Edward was sure as hell gunna try and kill him a few times. I wonder what Bella is doing right now? I bet she is fighting with Alice about what she would or would not buy, I laughed to myself at the image of Bella fighting with Alice, there was no chance she would win.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Did I laugh out loud? When did jasper come into my room? I'm never this un observant.

"Oh um... I was just thinking."

I knew he wasn't gunna let it go because he eyed me closely and new instantly why I was laughing.

"So whats your grand plan for the week?"

Grand plan? Who needs a plan when your name is Emmett. Not me.

"I don't really got one bro, I'm just gunna be me and prey its enough. I mean if there is a chance at this to work she needs to know the real me. Jasper I'm so fucked, what if she doesn't like me that way? Whats going to happen when the week is up?"

He laughed loud enough to shake the walls and I wanted to know what the hell was so funny.

"Dude, you do realize that you have been in love with this woman for two years. And you do realize that she is meant to be with you, fate has you together and there is nothing you can do to alt that course. Not to mention the fact that you had Bella extremely turned on earlier, I had to keep my self from pouncing on Alice because the amount of lust that was flowing through Bella was almost to knock me on my feet. She is going to be one hell of a freak once she looses her v card. She has stronger desires than any woman -vampire or human- I have ever met. Good luck with that one bro."

We both busted out laughing and high-fived. I loved jasper he was carefree and loving just like me. We are so much alike it isn't even funny, if we looked alike we would pass fro twins.

"Dude, Bella has me whipped and we are not even together. I wanna buy her stuff and protect her and love her, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

I couldn't help but smile and laugh, in all honestly I was truly happy, I could only hope this week would carry over into eternity.

"Your in _love_"

He shoved my shoulder and growled playfully.

"I know ugh. I'm LAME"

I sighed at the thought of some human having me wrapped around her little finger and then I realized I didn't give a shit, I would do anything for that woman no matter what she asked. I just Prayed she asked. There was still the whole Edward and Rosalie thing to worry about but when I tried to ask Alice about all of that she just told me not to worry about him because apparently he would be happy with how things ended up. That confused the hell outta me but she wouldn't tell me anymore, damn pixie.

I needed to get my mind off of all this shit.

"Hey jazzy boy, wanna play some halo on my 360? Best three out of five rounds gets a new Bentley on the other player. You in?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and I busted out laughing.

"Hell yeah I'm in"

~Three rounds of halo later~

"You totally cheated, there was no way you could have that many head shots in a row."

Jazz was complaining about having to buy me a Bentley I just laughed because eh always thought he could beat me, what a retard.

"Sorry dude well get the car later, I wont forget. But, lets call Alice and see what up with the girls."

he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial #1 and Alice picked up. Of course I could hear the conversation clearly, with my super hearing and all.

"Hey Babe. How is it going?"

What a suck up

"Good, tell Emmett to prepare himself for when we get home home because Bella looks fucking hot"

It was so funny to hear Alice cuss in her hight pitched voice, but when she did I knew she meant business, I smiled at the thought.

"I think he heard you, did you find anything you liked love?"

I couldn't help but envy jasper in this moment, he was so sure of everything he had, and could be open. I on the other hand could not just call up Bella and call her love, no matter how much I wanted that, I needed to be patient.

"You know I did, I can never walk into tiffany's and walk out empty handed."

Jasper laughed not caring about how much money Alice spent. I mean shit, she cant hurt his twelve billion with one trip to Tiffany's, NO way.

"Good. I love you and have fun baby. See you soon."

Damn jasper was so in love, would I be like that with Bella?

I hope so but I can not let jasper know this fact.

"AW jazzy is in love with Alice. How cute"

I was teasing him and I could tell he wasn't annoyed because he rolled his eyes.

"Dude just wait. Your time is coming soon."

Little did he know my time was already here.

"Shut up"

I laughed it off and pulled out my cell. Lucky me I had Bella's number.

I sent her a quick text smiling all the while.

_Hey babe, hope your having fun, come home to me soon wiffey -Emmett_

I shut my phone not thinking I was going to get a reply but almost instantly my phone buzzed.

_Hey hun, I'm having a ton of fun, I actually think were headed home soon, wiffey huh? -Bella_

"Who you texing Emmett? Bella? You called her wiffey. How adorable?"

DAMN. I couldn't bring my self to care about him right now, ill get him back.

"Yeah wiffey"

I smiled and replied.

_Good, miss you Tons, I just got called adorable, its all your fault. I got a new Bentley because jasper lost at halo. Cant wait to see your new stuff. 3 -Emmett._

I was suck a fucking kid at heart, I worried for a nano second about sending the heart but then I didn't care. Jasper teased me for a while then he gave up after Alice text him and told him to leave me alone. Sometimes her visions were handy, then she told jasper Bella saved the msg and kept re reading them. He just smiled after he hung up and looked at me.

"Bella is in love with you buddy boy"

I laughed nervously and ran my hands over my abs.

"You think?"

he laughed.

"I know muthafucka. What do you say to another round of halo while we wait for the ladies? Double or nothing?"

When would this man ever learn to not challenge me at halo. Never! A goofy ass smile had been on my face ever since Alice had told jasper that Bella kept reading my message. Tonight when the game started back up things would get interesting.

**A/n**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you tell me how you feel about all of the changes. I personally like it better. But, you tell, me. Thank you as always ~allie**


	5. the ring

Em pov

as I beat jasper at the seventh round of halo I couldn't help but wonder how in the hell someone lost that many times in a row.

"so you now owe me two bentley's fully loaded complete with sound system, wanna play any more or are you calling it quits.?"

I grinned hopeing her would try and play some more, I could always use new rims.

"i think ill quit, I don't know how much Alice spent but I'm guessing it was a lot."

he chucled and pulled out his phone, to text Alice back I'm sure.

"where are they at?"

It felt odd to me that I was concerned about when Bella would be home, I had never felt this anxious to be away from Rosalie, its so new.

"almost home, Alice wants us to come outside and get the bags for them, apparently they have a car full"

he shook his head and sent what was I'm sure some lovey dovey text to his wife, men were doomed the day a woman steped foot on this earth.

"have you checked youe phone lately?"

why would he ask me something like that, no one ever tried to call my... oh yeah Bella.. right focus Emmett focus.

"um.... no"

he just laughed and replyed to Alice giving her the no. I pulled out my phone hastily and saw that I had three unread msgs. I opened the first one and it was what looked like a picture. It took to long to download but when it popped up on my screne I had a heart attach. It was Bella blowing me a kiss, her hair ws long and wavy with what looked like subtle blonde highlights, and she had on some kind of halter looking top, it was almost enough to make me cum in my pants, and Emmett Cullen has never done that. I saved the picture as my back ground and opened the next text smiling instanly as I read what it had said.

_Hope you like the new look, I had a great time with Alice. I'm sorry about allt he money I spent, cant wait to see you hubby. 3 b_

"did Bella send you nudes or something?"

jasper laughter had subsided and he was now serious nad business like.

"no, why?"

his smile returned, thank god. I hated when he went all ceo on me.

"because you suddenly got horney and if you don't calm it down I'm going to have to ambush Alice as soon as she gets home, and we have a game to play so I don't think she would like that."

he was concentrating on finding a loop hole in the tweleve o clock meeting time and he finally realized there was none, he sighed in defeat.

I checked the time because jasper reminded me about the game re starting at midnight, where the hell were Rosalie and Edward? Maybe they will stay gone for good and get the hell out of my life, I could only hope. My phone buzzed pulling me from my distracting thoughts, I opened my phone knwoing it was from Bella.

_Hey babe, were almost home, cant wait to play the game. Hope we get a good dare. :) -b_

Yup I think I had just died and gone to heven, a good dare? I can aarange that.

"Hey jazzy, wanna do me a favor?"

he raised his eyebrow questioningly and loked twords the obvious buldge in my pants.

"not that kind of favor. God sometimes I swear your so gay, I know if I was a gay guy I would be attrated to me too.."

then a pillow slammed into my face and we both busted out laughing.

"please Emmett keep your thought to yourself, what kind of favor?"

we were still laughing at the fact that a pillow nocked me off of my chair and into the floor, he would so pay later.

"dare me and Bella to play seven minutes in heaven."

I smilled innocently and batted my eye lashes.

"i was gunna do that anyways, dude its been what two years since rosy gave any up."

he shrugged his shoulders and I let out a fake laugh at his lame joke.

"yeah longer maybe, its just been me and my right hand man."

I raised my hand as If I were going to high-five him and he just shhok his head no.

"im not touching that hand, I know what you do with it."

actually he had no clue but sure.

Then we both stopped and looked towards the driveway, a car approaching fast through the dark woods.

"thank god there back, maybe youll leave me and my sexual frustrations alone."

I huffed and stomped a little too forcefully denting the hardwood in the main hall, Esme would kill me.

"not a chance."

saw that one coming, Bella had not seen this side of jasper, maybe tonight he wil let the past go and be himself with Bella in the room.

We rushed outside and were waiting when Bella and Alice came to a stop right by the garage door.

I couldn't help myself, as soon as Bella's door was open I had her scooped up into my arms holing her gently to my form.

"ouch damnt Emmett, cant breath"

I thought that was gentle.

"sorry, I just missed you, did you get a lot of sexy stuff for the week?"

I winked and she blushed, still same ol shy Bella.

"yeah Alice picked out all kinds of crazy outfits for me."

she shrugged her shoulder and reached into her purse.

"here this is yours. Thank you."

she handed me my wallet and I was just a tad confused.

"babe whats mine is yours. Hold onto it incase you wanna buy somehtign."

I picked her back up into my arms and took the time to notice Alice and jasper had already gone inside, I figured now was as good of a time as ever, come on Emmett kiss her. I don't know why btu kiss the girl from the lion king was playin itslef in my head and I wanted to dance but refrianed mainl because I didn't want to scare her with my random fits of the sprinkler.

"you look gorgeous"

and she did. Black halter dress, black heels and hair down. Damn she could put any model to shame, no lie.

"thanks."

she bit her lip and I took that as my go ahed. I leaned my face into her and relished the sensation of her warm skin dancign on my lips, I needed more, and so did she, she out her hands behind my neck and looked me int eh eyes.

"kiss me"

and then I crashed my lips onto hers. Nothing had ever been so warm against my skin, it honeslty felt like I was being set ablaze while the roaring flames of desire overtook my body A groan escaed my chest as Bella pulled away form my lips and kissed my cheek.

"bella"

I whisperd as I put my forhead aginst hers and looked into her choclate eyes that seemed neverending.

"yes Emmett?"

she was scared, why? Her heart accelorated and she began to trempble in my arms, it owuldnt be enough for a human to notice but with me being like superman and all.

"i think we have a game to play and of we don't stop now our merrige will be constimated within the next half hour."

her eyes widened and her fears were replaced with desire, oh jasper better give me that dare.

I grabbed the reast of the bags from the back and ran into the house, Alice told em to put the bags into her room and bring Bella bac downstairs to continue.

Edward and rosaie had returned at somepoint because they were on the couch, I wonder if he saw me kiss Bella. Hum maybe he was taking notes. I laughed at just how cocky I was, and entered the living room with caution as I sat Bella into my lap and nodded for Alice to start.

"edward truth or dare"

jasperes deep voice was dripping with venom, I wonder what made him becme so hostile?

"truth?"

Edward smiled at jasper, well it was more of a warning with his teeth bit for all intention purposes lets call it a smile.

"is it ture that Rosalie was trying to convine you to leave Bella for her while you were out 'hunting'?"

Alice scoffed as did I, but Bella remained calm and smiling the entier time. Alice just winked at her and I took it that pixie had talked to Alice while they were shopping for five something hours.

"yes."

Edward never looked at Bella, what a pussy, he was going to leave her and he couldn't ever look at her and do it like a man. He growled and I momentarily forgot he could read minds, fuck.

"emmett. Truth or dare?"

I pulled Bella in closer to my chest and kissed her shoulder blade, I didn't even think of it as anything. I really needed to try and cool it out around Edward. I didn't know how much he could take or how much Bella wanted. Ugh

"dare"

he smiled this time more friendly, ok so he 'smiles' at jasper and he smiles at me, wht athe fuck is his deal?

"i dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Bella."

I smiled, id gladly do this dare.

"wait I'm not done, you may not push things further than what what Bella allows."

he finsihed the last part and put his arm around roasily, which suited her just fine.

"ready Bella?"

she bit her lip and mumbled something that sounded like yeah. Jasper tried to hide a laugh by coughing but none of need to cough who did he think he was fooling?

I grabbed ran to my room and went to the closet, Bella had her hands aromd my neck instantly. Her legs wrapped more firmly around my waist and I groaned at the contach her heat made with my erection. Our kiss deepend on bellas accord and her hands were now in my sort black hair and puling me into her, she licked my bottom lp and shvered. It was either from the cold or the sensation but it made my animal instincts kick in ful force, I turned us around so she was pressed between the big wodded dore and my stony frame. Her hips bucked into mine and she let out a slight moan when her tongue glided over mine briefly.

"bella, when did learn how to kiss like this?"

she blushed and even in the pitch black closet I could see the red splotched on her skin.

"i don't know.. I am.. um... sorry,"

she tried to get out of my iron grip but I just chuckled.

"dont be sorry, it was very sexy."

I purred in my deepest voice and I could feel the venom pool in my mouth as bellas arousal hit my senses. Without thinking my lips were on hers as she explosre my mouth with her fiery tongue for the first time. I knotted my hands in her long locks and growled fiercly and she nibbled on my top lip.

"TIMES UP"

Edward was mad that much anyone could tell but Bella just smiled,

"looks like we upset Mr. Grumpy pants"

ha, she rememered my nickname for him, how cute. What the, did I just say cute? Woah ten points from my man hood.

"yeah. And it looks as if I have, um made some alterations to your dress."

she looked down and gasped.

Her dress was now over her hip bones and her moistened black panties were laied out for my eyes to feast on. I helped her pull her dress down back over her ass, mainl just so I could touck it, and me being me I pinched it when she tunreded around to walk out the door. I picked her up into my arsm and carried her back downstairs.

"looks like you two had fun."

Edward was spitting his words and clearly regreting the dare he had given us.

"oh we did."

I smiled and sat Bella back down on my lap, there was no pint in tryignt o avoid the contace, because she herself was gridnng on my dick less than five minutes ago so who cares if she feels my boner now?

Not me thats for damn sure.

Jasper cought and got a much deserved elbo in the ribs from Alice, she amy be tny but she sure as hell is one scary little monster. I laughed and tried to think of who I would pick, oh Alice.

"alice truth or dare?"

I smiled and she tended trying to see what dare I would make her do, damn vison.

"truth."

she bela was playing absentmindly with her hand that were placed in her lap and I oculdnt stop the urge to hold her tiny brakeable finger in my own never chanign stone grips. She rested more relaxed now into my chest and I tried to think of a good question to ask... hummmm

"have you ever had a sexual fantisy involving Bella?"

bellas head shot around and almost glared at me, how funny, she looked almost scary.

"actually I have, ha,"

jasper eyed her playfully and then glanced at Bella.

"no way dude, I don't share,"

I said this loud enough that I hoped my point came across. Edward growled and I figured this was as good as ever to adress the situation at hand.

"edward chill the fuck out, stop being so protective, Bella isnt with you right now,even if only for a dare Bella is mine. So stop being such a fucking pussy and get over yourself."

everyone stared at me in disbelife, oh fuck. I'm screwed. Edward stood from the couch and towered over me, so I stood to meet his murderous gaze.

"is this what you want Bella?"

his black eyes turned towards Bella and she looked terrified, god didn't he see how he was hurting her?

"fine, then lets make this dare more perminte. I want you to be happy and I understand completely"

his eyes instantly turned liquid gold from black and he was pleeding with her now. I would be pleeding too, id be begging. She was worth all of that.

"edward can me and you go somewhere and talk. Alone?"

Alice was looking at jaser to make sure everyones emotions were in check and he nodded she then searched our futures and she gasped at the sight. Edward took bellas hand and ran from through the front door, shattering glass in his path of destrution. I started to follow but Alice had a hand on my shoulder beggin me to stop.

"emmett Bella is safe. Well except for the talk they ar eabout to have. Everythign will be fine. I just didn't see this comiing."

she shook her head and then smiled. She knew a lot more than she was telling and I didn't like not knowing. I looked over to roasli as she sat looking bored plaing with her overly dyed hair.

And then I saw it, sitting on her finger and a ring I never bough. At leat six carrots of dimonds on a finger than only meant one thing. FUCK Bella is going to be crushed. How could he do this to her?

I knew he could do it to me but I never thought he be such an ass to Bella, what could this mean for me and her?


	6. The burn

Em pov.

"Emmett what the fuck are you staring at?"

Rosalie almost spit venom at me while she waited for a response, what a fucking drama queen.

"The fucking wedding ring on your finger."

I pointed to the ring and felt almost like a five year old with a temper tantrum but I didn't give a shit, I couldn't believe Rosalie would do this to Bella, what a bitch.

"Emmett your so full of yourself, its not a wedding ring its just a ring, chill the fuck out, I tried to get Edward to marry me but he wouldn't budge form his 'I love Bella' story."

She rolled her eyes like the thought of him loving Bella was revolting, Alice was almost to her breaking point and quite frankly so was I.

I snarled at the blond bitch but was pulled from my thoughts by laughter, the sweetest most melody like laughter know to god, the laughter of the woman I love.

"Is that Bella laughing?"

Alice looked towards me questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulders trying to think of reasons for her laughter, instantly fear swept through my system only to be replace by confidence a few seconds later, thank fucking god jasper was still here. I couldn't help but worry even with jasper's reinforcements, what If Bella still wanted Edward, what if I wasn't enough for her, what if she didn't want me? I had no answer to any of those questions because I didn't know how Bella felt. Alice sat up from her seat and looked as if she had taken a leave of absence from her body, she was only out for a few seconds but I'm guessing it was long enough. She smiled at me and began bouncing in place like a sugar fed kid.

"They will be back in less than five minutes."

She was so excited, when less than a few seconds ago she was ready to kill someone, I would never understand girls, ever.

We heard a growl coming from the spot where Rosalie was sitting.

"Tell Edward I went to hunt because I didn't wanna see him being all lovey dovey with that bitch."

She looked away from me the whole time and I was thankful for her act because I wasn't sure if I could even look at her face and not want to rip it apart from her body. Alice looked at me knowingly, and shook her tiny baby doll like head no, as if she knew what I was about to do, damn no Rosalie burning tonight. But, it wasn't Rosalie's burn that I wanted no,I desired another form of burn and that form was what ever form Bella would give me, if she wanted a friend I could be that, if she wanted nothing I could leave, if she wanted a mate and a lover, I could sure as hell be that. I personally was hoping for option three, but hey I cant force her into anything, I'm not Edward,.

"Ok Emmett, Bella is going to be in a good mood, I take it the talk went well, maybe what I told her today helped a lot."

Oh yeah, pixie did talk with her today. I wonder what she said?

"What exactly did you tell her Alice?"

She smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Oh, just that you were like head over heels in love with her and that Edward was eventually going to marry Rosalie once he realized what he had with Bella wasn't the real deal. You know girl talk"

Me and Jasper just shrugged our shoulders but changed our attention to the door where Edward and Bella had just walked in. Alice was right Bella looked pretty happy, but Edward looked, well for lack of better words like shit.

"Emmett can I please speak with you?"

I just got up and walked to where he was standing, put my giant arms around his almost feminine shoulders and gave him a bear like hug. I always hated our families way of fixing our problems, I thought it was lame that we talked, I would much rather fight and see who was the better man, but hey this works too.

"Yeah bro, where too?"

He nodded his head towards the river and I took off, I knew he could easily pass me but he didn't and I would have been worried about a blind attach but I wasn't, this was Edward after all.

I stopped when I hit the river bed and Edward almost slammed into me because I halted quite abruptly, but him being the fast one of the family he went around me and stood by my side marveling at just how beautiful our surroundings were, I would totally have to bring Bella here sometime for a picnic or something, not that I would be eating. I don't know how well she would eat If I was draining a bear the whole time, yeah.. I don't think that would be a good idea. I could always pack her a lunch and try to not look too disgusted while she ate nasty human food.. gross.. Edward looked torn as he listened to my thoughts, so I decided to try and lighten the mood..

"Whats up?"

I thought the question was a little irrelevant because I knew what was up, but what was I suppose to say, _so Edward are you and Bella over now so I can be with her or are you like staying with her even though you know thats not what either of us truly want?_

"Yes."

Damn fucking mind reader, if only I had a cool thing I could do, I wish I could make stuff blow up with my eyes, hell yeah that'd be fucking sweat, what were we talking about.. oh yeah.

"To which question.?"

I knew the answer to my question was much needed and unavoidable but, this one word from him could determine my fate as a being and I didn't care, its better to have love than lost to have never loved at all. Those words had never meant anything to me before but now I understood them fully, Bella had only been my 'wife' for less than 10 hours and yet they were the best ten hours of my life. I truly needed her to be happy.

"Well, yes to the question you were suppose to ask. Things between me and Bella were more forced than I thought, I guess thats why we never did anything past kissing. Maybe I knew all along."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, he was hurting and I had no clue how to change that, he was my brother and I would love to see him truly happy.

"Man this situation sucks big balls. What are we gunna do?"

He looked directly into the moon light and it was like he was hoping the glow would make him turn into a bat and allow him fly away, no chance buddy boy this isn't Hollywood.

"I know, I just wish it were possible."

A smile creped out of the corner of his lips, I had to find a way to fix this.

"Edward, look you know I'm not one to bullshit, so here it is. You knew I wanted Bella from the first day she moved here, so for some unknown reason you decided to keep her away from me and this life style, then you started to make her fall for you and after you knew you what you were doing was wrong you left making the family move away as well.

I never understood that but I guess you thought if we were all taken out of the equation it would somehow make things better for Bella, a clean break I believe is what you called it.. Which of course just made everything worse.."

I paused mainly to check and make sure I wasn't making him feel worse and yeah damn, he looked worse.

"Then you moved back and so did we so you found it appropriate to continue dating her, even though you knew it still was wrong. Look Edward, I don't care about the past and don't care what you have done, your my little brother and I want you to be a man and make things right now, I understood why you wanted to be with Bella, I promise I do. But, I want Bella to enter into this life and I do want to love her forever. Edward I know you know she isn't the one, but I know who is, what if I told you I knew who you were suppose to be spending your life with."

I knew it was wrong to tell him but I needed him to know there was hope, I would just have to deal with Alice later.

"I don't know Emmett, I don't know what love is, I tried with Bella but failed miserably. Who on earth would want a monster like me?"

Someone who is equally monstrous, someone who is a bitch, someone who loves to be pampered and looked after, someone your looking for, someone named Rosalie. As soon as I thought her name I knew I had fucked up, damn.

"Her? Emmett she is your wife, remember your married to that woman and so willing to get rid of her."

He had no idea just how willing I was.

"Dude you have no clue, we both knew we would part ways eventually, she just had no idea she would end up with you."

But now that I think about it, they were perfect for one another. She wanted someone to worship her and spoil her beyond reason, and he wanted all of that in a woman. Why hadn't they seen this before?

"You think this is how it is suppose to be, me with Rosalie and you with Bella?"

I could finally see him breaking through his anguish and his eyes turned liquid and I could see the hope he now had for himself. It had to be nearing two and I really needed to go back home to my Bella.

I simply nodded my head and mouthed a word that was suppose be yes. I knew he understood my meaning and his gaze turned from the moon light and to me.

I couldn't help but think about everything and the thought that stuck in my brain was Bella curled up on my bed sleeping, I missed her and needed to be with her. I knew Edward would understand my need but I didn't want to push him too far, he needed me and I would be here for him as much as I could.

"I understand, Emmett, Go to her. Me and Rosalie are going to be spending time away. We need to talk out a lot of things, but we will be back and we have our phones if you need to reach us. I'm not sure where things with us will go or even if I be able to be with anyone ever again, I'm not sure I trust myself enough."

He paused and I saw the hurting man again, he looked at me and I knew in this moment we had never been more honest with each other, we were bonding, how cute, whoa whoa Emmett, cute? What the hell. Edward smiled and chuckled to him self before he continued his statement.

"Just please tell Bella I'm truly sorry for everything I have put her through and that I hope we can move past this and be friends someday."

He smiled and stood as if he were about to take off.

"No way your leaving her with out some Emmett hugging, come here bro"

I lifted my arms for a hug and he obliged knowing it was inevitable.

I squeezed him tightly reminding my self I couldn't hurt him but trying to shake his nerves at he same time..

We both laughed and pulled away from our embrace.

"You gunna be ok man?"

I eyed him closely to try and detect any lie he might attempt to feed me.

"Yeah I think ill be ok. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

He placed his slim hand on my wide shoulder and I knew he meant ever word he had spoken just a few moments ago, I would have cried because everything seemed to be working out just like Alice had said, damn did I just say I could cry, I'm such a fucking pussy.

"Dude, no harm no foul, but I really need to get back, its late. Don't stay away too long though, I need someone to wrestle with that actually has a chance to beat me."

Finally the fucker smiled.

"Ill see what I can do."

I smiled at him and it was like a boulder had smashed him back into the hurting man again, was he bi-polar?

"You really do love her don't you."

This wasn't a question, this was statement and he knew as did I that I was head over heels for Bella Swan. I laughed because I used Alice's name for my love for Bella 'head over heels'. What a lame.

"I truly do."

He nodded in an understanding way. And the revelation hit me almost as hard as all of this had hit Edward. I loved Bella, and I would do anything to have her love me the same, yup Emmett boy, your whipped.

"Take care of her."

And this wasn't a request, it was a demand, I knew he needed her to be safe as did I.

"With my life. Now get your ass outta here and find Rose before she gets mad that you took so long."

He smiled and nodded then was gone. I sat for a few minutes just looking at the moon and thinking about the promising life I had ahead of me. I hopped Bella wanted the same things as me because if she does then id be the happiest vampire in the history of ever. I could see that the sun was fixing to rise and I knew I need to get home because Bella would be waking soon, I ran towards the house not thinking of much but Bella and within twenty two seconds I was in the front room watching Alice and jasper playing poker. Normally I would grab my wallet and play because when you start betting a few million its amazing, just like when I go to Vegas I get treated like a god just because I have a few black cards and some cash, humans were so silly. Alice smiled at me.

"She is in your room."

She looked back to jasper and he just smiled.

"I see your bet and raise three hundred thousand "

His deep voice was so contrasting to her small high pitched squealing but they fit somehow perfect with one another.

I laughed and ran to my room as soon as I opened the door I was hit with her scent, it made my thought burn but I ignored the flame and slid into bed with her, pulling her slim frame into me and kissing her neck while she mumbled all kinds of incoherences.

"Emmett?"

I smiled at the fact that she was hoping I was the one kissing her, my ego inflated just a tad, well maybe more but well go with a tad.

"Yes Bella?"

She rolled over in my arms so her face was so close to mine I could taste her sweet scent on my tongue, it was mouthwatering.

"I have missed you."

She cuddled into my chest and fell asleep once more, her breathing became even and her heartbeat strong, she was beautiful.

"I missed you too Bella."

She smiled even though she was in dream land and ran her hand down my chest, effectively reminding me of just how long it had been since little Emmett got any action. Her hand grazed my erection and I knew this night would be a long one.

I laid with her until the sun came up and I couldn't bare to let her sleep any longer.

'Rise and shine'

I whispered into her hear making her groan in protest, she rolled over and mumbled.

"Five more minutes"

She was still asleep and I knew it would take a lot to make her wake up.

So I did the only thing I knew to do, I stood up and began jumping up and down, hey I gotta admit this is pretty fun.

"Wakey wakey"

She rolled over and lifted one eye lid.

"Emmett, what the hell?"

She was smiling at me because I was clearly having a lot of fun, even for like a seventy year old man I was like five at heart.

"Sorry babe, I tried waking you up and that was very, unrewarding. So this is all I knew to do, I have seen it in a few movies, and what do you know? It worked."

She smiled and patted the bed beside her, I plopped down and heard a crack then the next thing I knew we were on the floor because I had apparently broke the frame, damn strength.

"Emmett..... damn."

I smilled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry babe, we can remodel since its our room now anyways."

I winked and she just laughed, she looked so tired but so adorable.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, I don't know how long humans need to sleep but you've been out awhile."

I looked at the clock, eight thirty, dang its half way though the day.

"Um normally by now I'm not even thinking about waking up. And if I went back to sleep you'd just wake me up in like twenty minutes anyways."

She smiled and I sighed, how in the hell did she know I was planning t wake her up in twenty minutes?

"You caught me"

I threw my hands up in surrender and she just laughed more, how was she so perfect?

"Alright big man, can I take a shower and brush my teeth. Ive had a long two days and I'm in dire need for some shampoo."

I picked her up into my arms and carried her to the bathroom, I would love to shower with her but I knew that wasn't likely, nor was it a good idea. I knew she wasn't ready and I would just have to wait until she was.

"My shampoo and body wash is in here, Alice will bring you up some clothes and the towels are under the sink. Need anything els"

I smiled, proud that I knew where the towels were, I never used them I just shook dry

"Nope thats it, thank you"

She bit her lip and blushed, but with her standing there I could fully appreciate her tiny shorts and tank top, Alice so knew my taste, it was so hot.

I reluctantly kissed her cheek and left the room knowing I would push things too far If I saw her almost naked a second longer. Alice met me at the bottom of the stairs with a pair of jeans and t shirt.

"Will you put these in the bathroom for Bella"

She had the biggest shit eater grin on her face and I knew she was up to something, but I didn't care.

"Sure thing sis."

I winked as she hurriedly handed me the clothes and shoved me up the stairs, it was like she wanted me to bang Bella.

I ran to my room laughing and smiling but stopped at my door. I could hear Bella singing in the shower, I couldn't help but bust a laugh from her choice of song.

your_ an angel, I'm a devil  
But we'll meet somewhere in between  
Heaven, Hell, or the bedroom  
I'll take you away from everything_

Your a dream and I'm a nightmare  
But we'll meet somewhere in between  
the sheets, the covers, and the headboard  
_I'll be your king if you are a queen_

I just fell in love for the first time  
Watch as I pick myself up off the ground  
In the dark I'm so far from the stop light  
Can you see me now?

I turn my back and walk away  
Away from the pain  
Screaming loud  
Drowning out by the sound of the rain  
Listen up I found enough of all this waiting  
I need you more, right now that I ever did

Your the minutes, I'm the hours  
But we'll meet somewhere in between  
Never, now, or too soon  
I say we meet at a quarter to three

I just fell in love for the first time  
Watch as I pick myself up off the ground  
In the dark I'm so far from the stop light  
Can you see me now?

I turn my back and walk away  
Away from the pain  
Screaming loud  
Drowning out by the sound of the rain  
Listen up Ive had enough of all this waiting  
I need you more, right now that I ever did

I turn my back and walk away  
Away from the pain  
Screaming loud  
Drowning out by the sound of the rain  
Listen up, I've had enough of this waiting  
I need you more, right now than I ever did.

Somewhere in between by:Hawthorne heights.

I didn't know Bella could sing? Wow she isn't half bad, I stepped into my room and melted in her scent. I edged to the bathroom door and knocked. She gasped in shock clearly not expecting visitors while she showered but she was with me now and there was no way she will be showering alone, fuck that thought made me think of two things, one, I didn't know if me and Bella were together or not, more fucking talking to do. And two, she wasn't ready for that, ugh.

I opened the door and closed my eyes in case she got made that I saw her nakie.

"Emmet what are you doing in here?"

She screamed from shock and embarrassment, honestly why she was embarrassed that id seen her naked as beyond me.

"I brought you these,"

I put the clothes on the chair and started to walk out not wanting to let myself peak or make her more angry.

"Emmett, its ok and thank you"

I don't know why but I turned around and opened my eyes to see a very wet and very naked Bella. I felt my dick twitch and I mentally gave it a talk to calm it down.

_I know buddy boy, your being tortured, you didn't do anything wrong, but we have to be good for Bella, we can wait. It will be ok._

Damn, I was so pathetic.

"Oh.. um sorry."

I mumbled and walked out of the bathroom and went to sit on my bed trying to push the thought of Bella's naked body from my mind but this was unsuccessful, I wanter her so bad, how can I show her that I love her and make her trust me. I know Edward was all worried about hurting Bella and all that bullshit but I think she would be ok, id just be careful and make love to the the way her first time should be, nothing but the best for my baby. She walked out of the bathroom and I expected her to be clothed and clean but she was only wearing a towel and smiling. Her brown hair was wet and messy looking, and when I say it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, that couldn't even begin to describe how fucking hot this was.

"Emmett"

She whispered my name and looked to the ground blushing, her heart rate picked up and her breathing became uneven, oh god.

"Yes?"

I gulped back the venom I had pooled into my moth and tried not to stare at her delicious body.

"Kiss me"

She looked at me with need and desire, and I had my arms wrapped around her waits and in my arms in a second, she didn't need to say anymore, I knew she wanted my love.

"Tell me to stop if I go to far."

I looked into her eyes and she just nodded. She kissed my cheek and stood on her own too feet once more, the next thing she did had my drooling and hard as a rock,, Her towel fell to the floor leaving her body fully exposed to me, fuck me now. No let me fuck you now. I picked her wet form up into my arms and gently placed her on the bed as she removed my shirt. Her hands roamed all over my freezing flesh and a moan escaped her lips when her hips met mine. Thats right baby daddy is big. She pulled my into a kiss I was not to familiar with, and one she had never done. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I loved her, I wanted her to know I would do anything for her, she needed to know I would never hurt her.

"Bella,you need to know that I love you. I would never hurt you, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Her hips met mine again as her bare flesh rubbed against my chest, she looked into my lust filled eyes and cupped my cheek with her tiny hand.

"I love you too. Touch me, please."

Nothing could have stopped my hand from moving to her neck, and I mean nothing, I slid my fingers down to her chest and palmed her perfect c cupped breast, a sensations she was not sued to, but by the moans she was screaming I knew she liked it, she moaned into my lips and ground her hips int mine once more. This is what was meant to be, and we both knew it. She arched her back into my touch and moaned my name.

I didn't know where confidence came from and I didn't care. Her heat was engulfing me with her flame as my hands traveled her delicious wet skin. This was a flame I would all to gladly let my self burn in any day..

**a/n**

**like? I hope so. I worked extremely hard on this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks as always ~allie**


	7. Making love

Em pov

The tender kisses that were just being shared between the two of us were growing more hungry and forceful by the second, I had to keep reminding myself that Bella was fragile. But, even that was hard to do while she was grinding her bare core into my jean covered erection, fuck...... I just wanted to rip my pants off and plunge my dick into her hot waiting pussy but I knew that was not a good idea, I needed to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Bella, are you sure?"

I looked at her beautiful face while a tear feel down her flustered cheek, I didn't understand why she was crying and I'm sure I looked like a confused puppy staring at her with my head tilted to the side.

"Emmett"

Another tear fell and a smile found its way to her mouth as she kissed my cheek lovingly.

"I'm ready for this, I want you, all of you, no regrets, make love to me, make me yours."

Woah, no girl could even come close to how amazing Bella was, I knew she was the one for me, I knew I would be with her forever.

"I love you"

I whispered into her ear but it came out as more of a growl than anything else, she smiled at my animalistic side and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too"

Her voice was shaky and I knew I could show her better than I could tell her just how much I truly did love her. She reached for my pants and undid them with ease, thats my girl. Her hand grazed my dick and she gasped at the contact, clearly liking what she felt. She slid my pants past my boxers and I kicked them off while kissing down her stomach, I didn't know much about human sex but I heard that it hurts for a girls first time, sometimes you hear information you wish you didn't at lunch while all the girls gossip. I also knew the bled, this worried me but only slightly, I knew I would not hurt Bella but, I didn't know how bad her blood would tempt me, I shivered at the thought and growled agilest Bella's glistening chest. Without delay I swirled my tongue around her hard pink nipple only to have her grab my head and try and bring me closer to her, she moaned out of pleasure when I let my teeth graze her skin, I made sure I didn't apply force so I didn't break the skin, but it was still erotic for both of us.

"Oh Emmett"

Her chest arched into me and her hands pulled me closer, I was engulfed with her heat and I wouldn't have this any other way.

I kissed down her perfectly flat stomach and made sure to shower every inch of her skin with my lips, she shoved on my shoulders, clearly needing and wanting more. I got to her hip bones and kissed all the way down to her thigh's and began drawing circles with my icy tongue on the inner part of her thighs teasingly, she wasn't having any of it.

"Please."

I smiled against her skin at just how eager she was to give herself to me, I had to make this memorable, for her and for me, it was our first time together and we would remember it forever. Damn I sound like a fucking lifetime movie, this is worse than it thought. I sighed not caring about how much of a sappy bastard I was as I let my eyes focus on her dripping wet core, and it was dripping, damn I didn't know I could do this to a woman, I'm a beast. I let my nose rub against her bundle of nerves and she shook under my touch, the smell of her arousal was absolutely divine and I knew in that instant I wouldn't lose control with my Bella, id kill myself before I ever hurt her. Her tiny hands found their way to my short hair -her favorite spot it seems- and her heat was attacking me at all angles, I couldn't wait to feel her and be inside of her, first thing first, give Bella her first orgasm, manually.

I jetted my tongue out and licked the entire length of her slit, she moaned my name and pressed me closer to her need. I lifted her hips to me and she wrapped her legs around my shoulders securing herself to me, as if id ever move away from her, not a chance. I sucked her bundle of nerves into my mouth and maneuvered my hand so I could let a finger slip into her while I sucked greedily with my mouth, she was so tight and so wet I growled causing her clit to vibrate her between my teeth.

"Oh god"

She liked the sensation so I continued to growl bringing her closer to the edge ever second. Her legs tighten around my shoulders and I knew she was close, I needed her to release, I needed to taste more of her, I needed to please her.

"Bella, cum for me baby, for me and only me, ever."

Her walls clamped down on my fingers making it harder to continue my thrust and then she came. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen I'm my life was happing right before my eyes and for my eyes only. She was now glistening from both the water and the sweat that was rolling off of her body and onto my sheets, I watched as her body shook under my touch. Moans and devotions of love were filling my room and I only hoped the family left to hunt or something because if they didn't they would be getting quite a show.

I kissed my way back up her tightened stomach as she was trying to catch her labored breath, how was I so lucky to have this woman in my life. Her lips found my own and I gladly molded my form to hers as she latched her legs around my waist, the only thing between us now was my cotton boxer briefs, -thats right I'm a briefs man-, little Emmett likes to be secure and snug. Her core was already wet again and ready for me, I could feel her juices seep through my boxers and tease my erection with her heat, fuck.

She brought her hands to my waist line and tugged them down past my hips, my dick instantly sprang free with happiness and rested hungrily against her thigh as I kicked my boxers to meet my pants on the floor. Her lips found the way to my neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin beneath my ear, nothing had felt so good ever, but the next thing she did surprised the hell out of me. Her fragile teeth clamped down on my granite skin and it was almost my undoing, two years wit no sex, yeah I wouldn't last long. She tugged on my skin trying to leave a mark, it was so cute, when she released my skin I found my lips to her neck, she gasped in shock, fear, and pleasure. I sucked on her pulse point with the fear of my nature making itself present but the blood lust never came, it was just pure lust, I knew I could do this. I kissed over the skin I had just been sucking on and marveled on the mark I left upon her neck warning all males that she was mine. I looked deep into the brown eyes that captivated my soul, they were watery and hooded with lust, she smiled lazily as I cupped her cheek with my large palm. I steadied myself at her entrance all the wile double checking to see if there were any doubts she may be having, there were none.

"Are you sure?"

My voice was deeper than I had ever heard it be and I could only guess my eyes were black with desire, I hoped they didn't scare Bella.

"Ive never been more sure of anything, make love to me papa bear."

Papa bear huh? Daddy like.

She looked back into my eyes like she saw something behind them, maybe she saw in me what I saw in her. I captivated her lips in a kiss as I slowly and painstakingly inched into her bit by bit. I felt her barrier at my tip and I knew I had to push past it, I gave a tiny nudge and felt the flesh break around me, Bella let out a whimper and anther tear fell down her cheek, I kissed it away and stilled my movements in case it was to much for her to handle.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I didn't know if I could but if she needed me to I could try.

"No I'm fine. It just hurts a little,"

She was down playing the pain but I pushed further slowly and cautiously watching her face every second. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pucked in an o, but her hands were steadied on my shoulders gripping onto me for dear life. I couldn't even allow myself to enjoy the pleasure until I knew she was ok and not in any pain, I had heard the pain eased after a few minutes but I was bigger than most males, and I didn't now if I would hurt Bella longer than that or not. Finally I was all the way inside of her and she let out a sigh of relief, I'm guessing the pain was lessening because she rocked her hips to take me in deeper, while letting out a moan that pulled me from all my worries of her pain, I remained still while she ground into my erection needing more.

"I love you Bella, today, tomorrow, and for ever."

I had never said I love you this much to one person in my entire life, but today I had said I love to Bella a thousand times and found myself wanting to say it a thousand more. Only to wake up tomorrow and say it as a constant reminder, its like I could not say it enough to Bella, she needed to know I loved her and I would make sure she knew what she meant to me, even if it was my last act. I was such a pussy, jasper could never see me like this, he would make fun of me until the end of time.

"I love you too. Forever"

I kissed her neck and palmed her breast as I slid out for the first time, she was so wet I did this easily and moaned at the level of pleaser she brought me too with out even trying. I kissed her cheek as she found her hands into my hair and puled me closer to her once more, she just cant get enough of her papa bear.

"Bella I wont last long."

I looked at her and felt her walls tighten knowing she was on the brink as well.

"I wont either Emmett."

Her lips found mine again and I pushed into her heat once more, she moaned out in pain but I knew she didn't want me to stop, well thats what I told my self. I sat up on my knees and brought Bella with me, this was a whole new angle to enter her in and she seemed to like the contact or bodies were now making. I lifted her hips up and down my long thick shaft as I kissed and sucked all over her all too tempting breast.

"Im so close"

She moaned into my ear and pressed her chest into my mouth almost making me break her think skin with my teeth but, with the pain I enforced she came for the second time tonight, it was even more beautiful then the first time, her walls clamped onto my dick as she rode out her orgasm with my soft thrust making it linger, I started to pull out because I knew I wouldn't make it any longer but Bella stopped me in the act.

"Let it go Emmett, I want to feel you release inside of me"

She whispered into my neck making me cum instantly, her voice was dripping with sex and it alone would have been enough to be my undoing. My cold seed shot into her and she gasped at just how much I produced. Her body was still shacking as she milked me for all I was worth, and I moaned at the force of my orgasm, it had been too long, but well worth the wait.

I collapsed onto the broken bed and cuddled Bella into my side while I covered her face in my open mouthed kisses, and devoted my love for her for the hundredth time tonight. Then a scent I knew all too well enveloped all of my senses and I stopped breathing as soon as I recognized what was happening.

Bella's blush was unmistakable even through her flustered cheeks, she was so beautiful I wouldn't allow the monster out of the closet, I loved Bella to much.

I did the only thing that I thought would diffuse the situation.

"Bella, take a bath with me?"

I kissed her neck making sure not to breath.

She looked up at me worriedly clearly knowing she was bleeding, it may not be much but it was enough to make me thirsty.

"Ok"

She looked into my eyes and I just smiled, she clearly knew there was nothing to worry about, I picked her up carefully into my arms and went to my tub were I turned on the hot water and reached for the bubble bath. Bella only kissed my chest and watched me as I tried to make everything as romantic as possible. I had never went all out like this for anyone but nothing was too good for Bella, I tried to think of something els romantic and ahah, I light a few candles and turned all the lights out, the glow around the room made me and Bella look even more pale then we actually were, but still beautiful all the same.

"I love you Bella"

I kissed her cheek as I sat her in the tub and found my way in behind her and pulled her into my lap kissing every inch of exposed skin..

"I love you too Emmett"

She sighed with contentment as the revaluation of what just happened hit me.

"How does it feel to be the first woman I have ever made love too then taken a bath with, well ever taken a bath with?"

She turned her head and eyed my closely.

"Yeah right."

She turned back around and played absentmindedly with the bubbles in front of her, the water was hot but it reminded me of the heat Bella engulfed me in just moments ago, so I welcomed it with open arms.

"No, seriously your the first to ever see this side of me. I have never mad love to anther woman and I never will, only for you mama bear. If you don't believe me you can ask jasper or Alice, they can tell you, and you will know its true because they can finally make fun of me for being in love"

She smiled, I could fell her cheeks tighten and she found my hands under the water and knotted our fingers together. I never held hands either, Bella was changing me and she didn't even know it. But I would gladly change for her, in any way she wanted me to change I would do it without question.

I took my other hand massaged her neck making her relax deeper into my chest and humming in contentment. I placed open mouthed kisses on the skin I rubbed making sure to never apply to much pressure. I saw the mark on her neck I had left and rubbed my tongue over it soothingly replaying todays events over in my head and knowing there were many more days of love making with Bella ahead of me. She seemed appreciative of my act and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I like the sound of mama bear."

She kissed my arm the was wrapped around her.

"Me to baby me too."

For the first time in my life I could have sworn I felt my dead heart flutter a beat and I knew that it was

telling me I only lived for the woman in my arms.

**An**

**I know this chapter was lengthy but I really wanted to make their first time perfect. I hope you like all of my detailing and thoughts I made Emmett have, I really like the fact that he is trying to be sweet and loving with Bella, and I also like that he lets her know he is never like that.**

**Let me know what you think. I worked hard and fast on this chapter so I wouldn't disappoint you with no lemon tonight. Hope you like.**

**As always thanks. ~allie**


	8. The tree house

An.

Sorry for reposting this chapter. All I did was fix some of the grammatical errors. I'm sure there are still a few in this chapter because in all honesty I'm terrible with grammar and what I post has been re read at least four times by me. Ill try harder next time to get everything right. Sorry again for the errors. Hope you enjoy.

Em pov

I just held Bella close to my bulky frame as I lovingly whispered nothings against her skin, she was relaxed against my chest so I could feel her heart beating strong and steady in her chest but surprisingly it didn't even phase me in the least. I had never once in sixty years felt anything close to human but right now I don't feel super strong or insanely fast, I just feel like Emmett and I felt like a man in love. Bella kissed my arm that was wrapped comfortably around her small frame, her lips were hot against my icy skin but I like her warmth, hell, I love it. We sat like that for quite some time, I was so happy to just be with her finally and have her know just how much she means to me, I'm sure my big dumb ass looked like an excited kid on Christmas because I couldn't get this goofy fucking grin off of my face, but as long as I had Bella in my arms it would be dimply for the world to see. I always hated my dimples but Bella seemed to like them, she seemed to like everything about me and that I would never understand, I need to do something else for her today, it needs to have a perfect ending, what to do, what to do?

I was raking my brain for something more romantic than the bath but, sadly I had noting, what could top what had already happened? Nothing. I wanted to share something els with Bella that I have never shared with another being and I could only think of one thing, it didn't seem romantic to me but I'm sure it would be once everything was said and done, it would be the beginning of our happily ever after. Oh my god, I'm turning into Edward. Damn! Well, actually I could never be like my dumb ass brother because I would never leave Bella, no matter how right I thought the action would be I would never do it, I loved her too much to ever let her go. That made my decision become more concrete, I would take her to my top secret place and show her just how sensitive and loving I can be, I hope she is ready to hear the story no other being has heard, not even Edward.

"Bella, how would you like to go somewhere with me and watch the sunset?"

It had to be nearing night to fall and I had just enough time to get me and Bella there to witness the ending to a beyond perfect day.

"I would go anywhere with you Emmett."

She turned around in my lap and now I could see the beautiful smile my eyes have been deprived of now for far too long. Her lips met mine and I had forgotten just how fiery her tongue was, I opened my mouth to meet her eager kiss, I felt my dick twitch with need and I was instantly cursing myself for allowing this kind of contact with Bella . I knew she wasn't ready for more Emmett loving today but I know I sure as hell was ready for round two, -not today buddy, Bella cant handle you right now- so much for trying to be romantic, my damn boner ruined our heated kiss . She blushed when she felt my erection gong hard from her touch, it didn't take much for Bella to got me up and hard, what can I say, she is fucking delicious, your dick would get hard too..

"Sorry"

I mumbled and laughed nervously, her blush went from red to deep red and the heat from her cheeks alone were trying to make the monster in me escape but I knew I wouldn't allow that to happen, if I could resist her blood while making love to her I knew I could resist just about any damn thing.

"So would you like to go with me to my special place? The water is getting pretty cold and I think I watched something about humans and hypothermia one time on the discovery channel, it was nasty stuff."

She laughed, and I kissed her lips just to have her laugh against my skin.

"Well you are like one big ass ice cube making any heat in the tub deteriorate quite quickly"

I laughed as did she, so carefree and funny, my kind of woman.

"I could see how you would mistake me for an ice cube, seeing as I'm cold and hard as hell."

She slapped my arm playfully -I think she hurt her hand but she played it off well- and kissed my neck sucking on the skin that once held a pulse point.

"Well you are one sexy ice cube."

Her hot breath spilled over onto my skin as she whispered against my neck that she was now biting.

"Nah, did you see the beautiful brunet in the tub? Now she is sexy."

I laughed and her heart pace quickened ever so slightly, we sat like this for a few minutes before I knew we couldn't wait any longer, we needed to head out now so we would make it in time-god I hate trying to be responsible-. I picked her up int my arms and carried her into my bed room while getting groans of her protest all along the way.

"Ok, the torture is over. Just let me grab you some clothes to wear, I bet you would look sexy as hell in some of mine"

I bit my lip just in the thought of Bella wearing my clothes, hell yeah. I went to my draw and grabbed two pairs of boxes, me some jeans, her some of my sweats, and two t-shirts. I handed her the clothes and went back to my closet to get the one thing that would complete her out fit. I really had to look for it under all of Rosalie's garbage and in the back right hand corner of my one and only shelf I found it, my football letterman jacket from forks high. Of course I couldn't play because I could have easily killed the entire team in less than three seconds but I helped the coaches out my senior year with plays and tricks, I was a quarterback when I was a human and I had a few decades of learning to help them with, I guess they appreciated my generosity because they gave me a jacket with my name and number 23 – the number of how many trick plays I added to their play book- on the sleeve, it was pretty cool and I wanted Bella to have it. I walked out of my closet and draped it over her shoulders she looked at the sleeve and saw just what it was and ill be dammed if a tear didn't roll down her cheek, I instantly kissed it away only to be attacked by Bella with kisses all over my face and neck.

"Thank you, thank you, its perfect."

I laughed because she was on her tippy toes and I was bent down so she could kiss me, how cute, yeah thats right I Emmett Cullen said cute, what can I say, I'm a man in love.

"Your prefect."

I said it so low and so fast I knew she had no chance of hearing me, she would probably freak out on and call me a lier, why can't a woman take a compliment?.

"We do really need to go, were going to miss the sun setting all because of your kissing fits."

I winked and held out my arms, she went to hug me and I slung her up around my waist getting a slap on the arm and gasp of surprise. Edward always carried her on his back but not me, I like to be able to kiss and hold Bella as we run, she seemed to like it as well because she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head in the crook of my neck . I kissed her forehead and jumped from my window, I could tell Bella was scared but she also knew id never let anything happen to her.

"Keep your eyes closed and it will be over in a few minutes I promise."

I kissed her temple and she relaxed in my arms, I took off and felt myself chuckle form the sensation of speeding through the forest, I loved to run and I was glad I could share this with Bella, I hope someday soon we'll be running side my side, hand in hand, both as immortals.

The thought made my arms tighten around her involuntarily and she kissed my neck reminding me she was still breakable, I kissed the top of her head in return and loosened my grip ever so slightly. I had been running for about four minutes but I knew it would soon be over, I could almost see the finishing line and it was perfect timing. The sun was a fiery orange mixed with deep shades of pink and purple, I had never paid much attention to the sky and I almost regretted my unobservant ways, scratch that no I don't. I saw the tree and jumped, I got about half way up and had to climb the rest of the way. I was being extra careful not to run into any branches or limbs with Bella in my arms but she seemed fine, her breathing was even and her heart sounded normal, I should give myself a pat on the back for getting her here safely, I had never ran with a human before and I'm not a very graceful runner.

I sat down on the little wooden stool as I sat Bella in my lap I kissed her neck licked the thin membrane that held the hot pulsing blood that demanded my protection, she shivered and I chuckled.

"Its safe to open your eyes now Bella bear, were here."

I shifter my body so she was sitting on my lap at an angle I could see her face as she gawked at the surroundings.

"Where are we?"

Bella's gaze met mine and I saw at least twenty emotions taking home in her glistening brown eyes.

I was ready for her to know my past, a story that had never been told, she would be the first to know the real reason behind the bear attack that nearly took my life.

"Bella would you like to hear my story? You've heard the whole families history but never mine, would you like to know the beginning of my end?"

She raised her eye brows and I couldn't help but laugh, it was so so cute, like someone scared of knowing the truth but curious to know all the same.

"Yes, but what does your story have to do with where we are."

She looked at the breathtaking sunset once more and the once bright shades of pink and purple were now dark and almost sinister, but still beautiful.

"It has everything to do with everything. You'll understand when I'm done."

I kissed her cheek, but I was almost scared to know the truth, could I face what had happened all of those years ago?

"Emmett, I love you. But you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to."

Did she honestly think I didn't want her to know, I honestly did. I was really bad at this whole being sweet and romantic thing, maybe it took practice.

"I want to tell you, Ive never told anyone but I think you should know, I love you Bella, you should know everything about me. I want you to know everything."

I kissed her cheek and rested my head against her own, preparing myself for the flood of emotions I was soon to be hit with. We sat in silence for a long moment and I figured its now or never.

"I built this tree house with my dad when I was thirteen. We came to Alaska for a vacation and this became mine and his project, we were always building stuff everywhere we went but somehow we both felt like we needed this to be complete, so we finished it in less than four days. We came back every winter and me and my dad always came to here and talked or just to start new plans on more projects we would build. I am just like him in so many ways, he was always the goof ball of the family so I guess I got my sense of humor from him. My mom always hated us when we were together because he was more like my best friend and we both were getting constantly yelled at for playing pranks or breaking stuff around the house. My dad became sick the summer after I graduated and we came here as our last family vacation. I spent most of that vacation here in this very spot with my dad, we talked and laughed, he was more like himself that weekend then I had seen him in over a year. After we went home he got substantially worse, and three days later he died. I had never seen a woman in so much pain and four days after my dad, my mom passed away. Some say she died of stress but I know she died of heart ache, she loved my dad and refused to live without him. After their funerals I came here, the only place where my parents seemed alive, I couldn't handle it, I was too weak."

I began shaking with dry sobs, every emotion running through my body was something I had never felt and it was hard for me to deal with but I knew I had too. Bella had tears in her eyes and it hurt me to see her hurt, I kissed away her tears and gave her a small smile, I would be strong for her, I had to be.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry."

I had never felt so vulnerable in my entire existence, but here was a frail human who held my happiness, she could destroy me so easily I would just have to trust she wouldn't. She needed to know the rest of the story, and that would be the hard part to tell.

"Don't be. After my parents died I hit rock bottom, I started doing drugs and drinking everyday. I got into a lot of trouble with the police and ran away from home and came to this tree house. No one knew it existed but my parents and they were gone, so I knew I wouldn't be found. One night I got drunk and decided I didn't want to live anymore, it seemed pointless for me to stay on this earth. I decided to take myself out of the picture, I dint figure anyone would ever find out about me dying they all just thought I was some troubled teen run away. Thats what really made up my mind, when I thought no one would care. So that night I climbed down from the tree house and walked through the forest. I don't remember what I was looking for maybe a cliff or something but something found me and it just happened to be a grizzly bear. I must have been cut up pretty bad from my hiking adventure and I was like a piece of raw meat begging to be attacked. It went to strike me and I didn't back away or fight, I welcomed the pain and the death that I knew would soon take me away to my resting place. Well it munched and crunched and I laid there unable to move and numb. I thought I was in hell and that I would lay paralyzed forever but someone moved me and I thought it was an angel, little did I know that angel was meant to save me so I could find you."

I tilted her head so I could look at her tear streaked face but she wouldn't look at me. I needed her to look at me.

"Emmett, no one has ever said anything so, romantic and yet so heart wrenching, I'm truly sorry all of that happened to you but id be lying if I said I wish it hadn't because if it didn't you wouldn't be here with me now."

She finally looked at me and I froze, she was beautiful.

"Ill be with you as long as you'll have me. If you want me forever I'm here."

She went to speak but I wasn't having it, I needed to show her that I meant every word spoken from my never changing lips. It wasn't as eager as all of our other kisses, no, this was soft and full of love, it was everything a kiss should be. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization with each other like a choreographed dance being preformed for thousands on opening night. Her heat thundered loudly in her chest and I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have Bella immortal and less breakable, I would love to welcome her into this life style and the sooner the better. She had graduated from school, she was over eighteen, what was stopping us? I wonder if thats still what she wants?

She must have noticed my mind wonder from our kiss because she pulled away ever so slightly and smiled.

"Whats on your mind papa bear?"

Her eyes were still watery from all of the unshed tears, but it didn't bother me I found it quite interesting.

"I was just wondering about changing you, if thats still what you wanted?"

Her smile went from being a happy smile to being a crazy happy smile in .2 seconds. Ill take that as a yes.

"You want to change me?"

Her hight pitched squeal reminded me of how Alice sounds when jasper gives her his black card for the weekend, not that she didn't have one all of the time.

"Yes. More than anything."

I could honestly kill Edward for making Bella feel so unwanted, had he been such an ass that he made her feel like she wouldn't like this life? Well I knew he tried and failed, she would love this life and I would love her being in it with me. Bringing her here was apparently the perfect idea, everything about today seemed perfect, but its getting cold outside and Bella was hungry maybe we should go home and watch movies with Alice and jasper, they'd like that.

"Baby, I know you have to be cold and hungry. Would you like to go home and eat then maybe a movie with jasper and Alice?"

She nodded her head yes but put her hand on my chest when I went to stand up from the stool.

"Will you just promise me one thing before we leave?"

Anything, just say it and its yours.

"Yes."

My voice was deep and truthful, something it rarely ever was.

"Promise me we will come back here someday."

Is that all? Damn we could come here everyday if she wanted.

"We can come here any time you want. As long as you don't tell anyone about its where abouts, because then id have to kill you."

I flashed my pearly whites and growled playfully, she just laughed. I was glad to be joking, there is only so much seriousness I can take before I combusted with built up jokes.

"As if you could kill a super human like me, just look at these muscles."

She flexed her arm and it was so adorable her small arm muscles were so smooth and non existent.

"Ok super woman time to get you home and in a safety zone before you hurt someone."

We both laughed as I scooped her up into my arms and jumped from the tree only to take off running instantly, Bella held her eyes closed and was breathing deeply against my chest I just kissed the top of her head as I ran and all too soon we were in my room. Alice was sitting on my bed with a stack of movies for Bella to pick form. Most looked like chick flicks but id watch anything as long as I could cuddle with Bella the entire time.

"You can open your eyes baby were back."

She peaked out of one eye and smiled.

"Alice."

"Bella"

~a few thousand squeals later~

"Jasper thank god man, I cant understand a word they are saying, its their own language."

He laughed but I was being dead serious, what the hell were they talking about.

"Ok Bella and I choose the proposal. Jasper whats your vote.?"

Alice eyed him with a deadly stare.

"Transformers two."

Jasper smiled, I'm guessing he was proud that he didn't agree with his wife for once.

"Emmett?"

Alice eyed me knowingly, damn vision.

"The proposal."

I tried to hide my emotions from jasper, he was so going to make fun of me.

"Aw Emmett yay, the proposal it is."

Alice waved the dvd box around and grabbed Jasper by the hand leaving me and Bella in my room alone. But, from down stairs I heard jasper talking to me.

"Dude seriously where the fuck are your balls?"

I just laughed and replied quickly so Bella wouldn't catch wind of the private conversation.

"Sorry, its what Bella wanted."

He sighed but dropped the subject, I am assuming Alice made him stop teasing me-for now-.

"Emmett?"

It was Bella who pulled me form my worries about being teased.

"Thank you."

Why was she thanking me. If anything I should be thanking her.

"For?"

Sometimes I could be clueless, she'd have to get used to explaining things to me, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Today, for everything, it was perfect."

She got on her tip toes to kiss me, she was beyond the woman of my dreams. But I could hear Alice and Jasper giggling and I knew they were waiting to start the movie.

"We really should head down stairs or Alice will just come and get us."

I honestly could care less, but I knew Bella wanted to watch the movie and I would watch anything with her.

"Ok. I love you."

She smiled against my lips causing me to get all dimply.

"I love you too."

We kissed one more time before I picked her up and carried her downstairs, I snuggled her into my lap as Alice hit play, they both just eyed my closely and were sharing a silent conversation. They were happy to see me and Bella happy. I was glad I had their support. I kissed Bella's neck and the movie began to play. Her stomach growled and we all laughed Alice hit pause before the first scene ever made it too the scene.

"I'm sorry."

She was blushing and Alice was still laughing.

"Don't be lets go get you some food and then well continue the movie."

I took Bella to the kitchen and got her a sandwich and chips. She ate it quickly and we went back to the movie room to find Alice and jasper smiling smugly up at us. They were so weired. The movie started again and Bella laid in my arms comfortably. Everything was so right. Jasper winked at me and sent a wave of lust my way, Damn! Now I have this fucking boner poking Bella this whole movie, he would so pay later. She giggled and it didn't seem to bother her, ha Jaspers plan backfired. Bella kissed my cheek while she looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Emmett."

I sighed.

"I love you too Bella."

Alice and jasper were in utter shock that I had said I love you in front of a family member. That had never happened. Alice became excited and Bella just rolled her eyes. Everyone would just have to get use to this new me. Because he was here to stay.

**An**

**Sorry it took so long to post this it was really hard for me to write Emmett's story. No one had ever done it before to my knowledge and I hope I did it right. Everything is good now but Edward may return soon as well as them having to tell Charlie. More lemony goodness is on the horizon and maybe a chapter in Bella's pov. Who knows. Review and let me know what you think. I love getting your lovely comments they honestly make my day. Thanks as always ~Allie**


	9. Bella's pain

Em pov

The movie finally ended and Bella was practically in tears, I had to admit that the movie was pretty fucking hilarious, hell, me and jasper both laughed out loud several times. Who would have ever thought me and jasper would actually enjoy watching a fucking chick flick? Not me, that's for damn sure. Alice turned the movie off and put it on some shopping network show, jasper rolled his eyes and handed Alice his wallet-out of humor or honestly giving her an unlimited supply of money to spend on what ever she wanted while sitting on the couch. I wasn't quite sure- , they were so in love I really hope some day me and Bella could be so effortlessly in love with each other. Jasper must have sensed my emotion change because, he looked my direction and shook his head while smiling.

"Emmett, you are so clueless. Just look at Bella laying in your lap, stop envying me and Alice and live your own love story."

Jasper's words were too fast and low for Bella to even have a chance of hearing but I could hear him perfectly loud and clear, and he was right. I had Bella now, I didn't have to be jealous of jasper any more, because, I had finally found my true mate, the person I would spend eternity with, my Bella.

God, I sound like a fucking love struck teenager, normally I would be making fun of jasper for being all lovey dovey with Alice but, here I am holding hands with Bella right after watching a chick flick, it doesn't get much more lovey dovey than that. Damn, I need to go work out or something, I wonder if Bella likes to work out, I could teach her how to use the equipment, hum..... her in workout shorts, **hell** **yea**. I chuckled to myself and the thought of Bella running on a treadmill was all I could think about, it would be so adorable. Adorable? Really Emmett?

Hell the fuck yeah, Bella doing anything is adorable.

"What is so funny?"

Alice eyed my closely after asking her question, I guess she thought I was laughing at her little shopping spree because, she held three black cards and two cell phones like a pro, shit she was a pro.

Jasper just laughed because he knew the real reason behind my chuckling and the fact that he could feel my continuously changing emotions was im sure enough to make any man laugh, I mean damn they were everywhere, from envy to horny. Im such a fucking guy. Wait what was Alice asking me about... oh yeah!

"Oh, I was just thinking about something random, as always."

She seemed to believe me because she smiled once more and began talking to a sales lady in french, such an Alice move. I held Bella closer to my chest while I kissed on her neck, I couldn't help but taste her flesh a couple of times with my icy tongue, it was so delicious and all too tempting. I wasn't even worried about hurting her, I loved her and would never hurt Bella, that much I knew for sure. I began nibbling and jasper started shaking with silent laughter, im guessing Bella likes my kisses a little to much, the thought made me growl as my kisses grew more hungry by the second. Jasper way eying Alice because the amount of lust coming off of me and Bella, Alice smiled, dear god they are so banging all night tonight. The thought of banging made me realize my need for Bella and a growl crept out of my chest again and before I knew what was happening I had flipped me and Bella over so she was now under me and being showered with my loving kisses. She slapped at the back of my head and I pretended to flinch in pain but that just made her slap me again.

"If you lick my neck one more time tonight your going to be in **big** trouble."

She let out an almost convincing growl, I couldn't help but laugh it was so cute. I returned her growl-if you could call it that- with one of my more playful growls. She seemed amazed by my rumbling and I went in for the attack. I began kissing and tickling every inch of flesh I could visibly see, I moved with precision and accuracy. I was so fast that when Bella tried to him me she would miss and I would have already moved to the next available area of flesh.

"Emmett-laughs- stop, im going to pee on myself-laughs-"

Whoa, pee? Emmett doesn't do human body fluids.

"Sorry Bella bear."

I batted my eye lashes innocently and she just smiled while Alice and jasper watched in awe, I guess they were not expecting me to be so openly in love with Bella, hum.. wired.

"Damn, I can't even try to be mad at you when your smiling all dimply and sexy."

That only made me smile more, wait just a second, did she just say sexy?

My kisses went from teasing licks to loving pecks in point two seconds. After I had at least kissed her ten times she yawned and smiled as I finally reached her lips.

"Tired?"

I found it so fascinating how she wasted so much time sleeping, I don't see how humans can just lay still for hours at a time, I bet I didn't sleep when I was human, I was probably like a zombie or something equally cool. She yawned into our kiss and then chuckled.

"Yes, very."

We both laughed but never parted our lips, we were so comfortable with each other, I loved it.

"Lets get you to bed then babe."

I winked to jasper who had murmured something about me and Bella in a bed, his tone was to low for Bella to hear, and I was quite thankful she missed his pervy comment. I chuckled at the joke and realized that Jasper was finally being himself around Bella, the thought of jasper having to be a fucking boring prick around Bella only flared my anger towards Edward. Jasper sent me a wave of clam, and the love for my little brother only grew, I gave him a smile but he just frowned, whats his deal?

"Emmett, no homo."

I busted out laughing effectively making Alice and Bella eye us closely, I guess they decided it was nothing so Alice went back to shopping and Bella went back to laying against my chest. Once Bella's attention was not focused on Alice, jasper started to fill her in on what had just happened and I am assuming she found it humorous because she laughed and went back to shopping. Bella grabbed my hand and started drawing circles on my palm with her fingertips and the contact made a growl rumble deep within my chest. Jasper started back with his sexual jokes and I took this as the perfect time to get Bella to bed because in all honestly I knew Bella would be embarrassed by the things he was saying. I wasn't, I rarely get embarrassed by anything, I mean we all make love and have sex. Why should it embarrass her?

"I bet the size of your dick embarrassed her."

Jasper said this matter-of fact and I laughed, it was true, I am a big man.

"Shut up jazzy. Night everyone."

Bella was still clueless about our private conversation, it was so much fun to have a human around. But, no matter how fun it may be, I am so ready for her to be a vampire, I am looking forward to am eternity with her. Nothing would make me happier. I scooped Bella up into my arms only to have her gasp in the suddenness of my movements. Me and jasper chuckled wile Bella and Alice rolled thier eyes, such a women.

"Night Bella."

Alice's high pitched voice almost hurt my ears but Bella just smiled.

"Night Alice. Night jasper."

Jasper turned his head and looked at Bella in pure shock.

"Night Bella."

Alice smiled up at her husband lovingly and he smiled right back with the same admiration, I knew the look they had in their eyes and that look was pure lust. I took Bella to our room and sat her on the bed while I shut and locked the door-not that it would honestly stop anyone in this household, but I think I made my intent clear-. I climbed under the covers and slid behind her, she instantly relaxed into my icy touch and snuggled against my chest. She tightened her jaw as if she was in pain, I could only imagine why, I hope I wasn't so cold that I hurt her. Im sure she would say something if she was hurting. After a few seconds she relaxed thoroughly, I guess I was just being a worry wart.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

I kissed her forehead and chuckled to myself at the thought of what I had just said, who cares about a little bug bite when you have a vampire cuddling you? She seemed to find the joke just as funny as I did because she laughed along, but shortly her laughter ceased only to be replace with a never ending yawn.

"Good night pappa bear."

She smiled into my chest and within seconds her breathing became more deep and even, I knew she was leaving my world and entering dream land, she rolled onto her other side and now faced away from my greedy eyes, I was sure she was asleep but she was mumbling all kinds of incoherent things until one thing she said that made any kind of since what so ever, I thought I had misunderstood her at first, but, could she have possibly said what I thought she did?

"Emmett, I love you."

After hearing it twice I knew I had heard her correctly, she loved me, I could not stop showing her with light kisses and to my surprise my cold skin didn't bother her even while she was sleeping, I looked at the clock and realized she had only been out for around twenty three minutes, this was going to be a long night.

~Nine hours and eleven minutes later~

I had been watching Bella sleep for what felt like years, but all throughout the night I couldn't help but smile when she would whisper my name or something, it made my ego inflate tremendously. Finally I had had enough of her snoring, I wanted her awake. I did the only thing that I thought would wake her up so, I began kissing her cheeks and hair only to have her roll out my arms, oh no you don't missy.

"Wake up sleepy head"

She growled at me and swatted my face away. Oh heck naw.

"Bella bear its Emmett, wake up."

I was getting a little impatient and finally after what seemed like days she peeked one eye open.

"Emmett?"

Who else would be laying in bed with her, no one besides me that's for fucking sure.

"Good morning babe."

I smiled and kissed her cheek as she grumbled grumpily.

"Morning."

She sighed and crinkled her nose while she grabbed her stomach as if it was a reflex reaction. I wondered if I should call my father to check on her, she has been acting a little weird the past two days. I hope everything is ok.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

She bit her lip and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen, she was just so fucking amazing. How was I so lucky to have gotten all of dreams answered when I don't even sleep?

"Duh, hello, help yourself'"

She climbed off of the bed and locked the bathroom door behind her. She brushed her teeth and then peed, normal human things I guess... The next thing that happened made my heart stop all over again.

"Emmett don't come in here, there is blood."

There was silence for several moments and I focused on not breathing, I hadn't thought about what would happen when she had her period. Would I have to stay away from her for a week out of every month? Nah I can handle it cant I? Hell yes, man I bet that was what the pain she was having last night, I bet she will be moody, aw crap. She gasped in pain then I heard her fall to the floor and I rushed in not giving a damn about any amount of blood I would see or smell, I needed to help Bella in any way she needed. But geez, I didn't know periods were this insane. I sat beside her on on the floor and cradled her in my arms like a good boyfriend should.

"Bella what happened."

I was trying to remain clam but I didn't know how long I could keep my cool, and the not breathing thing wasn't working for me because I could smell the blood every time I spoke. It did make me thirsty but I didn't have the urge to attack, I was in total control, Emmett:1 mother nature:0

"I don't know, I went to use the bathroom but I couldn't, then was blood and the pain."

She took a deep shaky breath and squeezed her eyes shut. I didn't know what to do but I knew the person that could handle this situation calmly.

"Carlisle help, there is blood."

It was barely a whisper but I knew he could hear me, I just held Bella and began to panic.

She was human and there were so many things that could be wrong, oh god im turning into Edward.

"Bella its going to be ok. I'm here, I wont let anything happen to you, its going to be ok"

I cradled her to my chest and she seemed to relax a little, after a few seconds of silence she looked up at me and I could see the love she had for me in her eyes, im sure she saw the same in mine. Carlisle walked -well busted is more accurate- into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?"

Carlisle was in full doctor/father mode, I was so worried I couldn't even loosen my hold on Bella, it was strong and permanent.

"She went to the bathroom and fell to the floor bleeding."

lI didn't know many details, but im guessing he pieced together what had happened because im sure he could hear most o it himself. Carlisle looked at Bella's leg which was bare and covered in blood, he looked into my eyes and a concerned look came across his face.

"Son, if you need to leave im sure Bella would understand."

leave why? Oh yeah, blood, im a vampire, right. My eyes must be pitch black, but the beast was in his cage and would not even attempt to attack Bella.

"I'm fine."

It was true, I was fine.

Carlisle began to examine Bella, many questions were asked and I for one could not understand his mumbo jumbo. I honestly think he just spoke Spanish, did he just say hola?

"Bella where is the pain you are having and how strong is it on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Carlisle was genuinely concerned about Bella's health and the love for my father just grew. He was truly an amazing man.

"My stomach and its a 15."

She looked up at me through teary eyes as if she was embarrassed to be in pain.

Carlisle looked at me and then to Bella and then to her stomach, I knew he had a good guess at what was causing her pain but he wouldn't give me any hints as to what it was.

"Bella would you allow me to take an ultrasound of your stomach so I can get a better idea of whats going on?"

She nodded her head yes and she sank deeper into my arms. I was quite proud with myself at how well I had handled the situation. Seeing as I had never had to deal with a human bleeding on me and all, I was pretty fucking calm. I tried to rack my brain for what could be wrong, what would make a woman's stomach hurt besides a period? The only other thought that crossed my mind was pregnancy. Was there any possible way she was pregnant? I had already given up the idea of me being a dad. Was all of that about to change? Would Bella be the mother of my child? I had apparently been squeezing Bella a tad to hard. Because she wiggled slightly in my arms out of discomfort.

"Sorry baby, I was just thinking about something."

Saying the word baby made me think of the unborn child that could possibly be in Bella's stomach.

I placed my hand slightly under her shirt and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Bella."

She searched my eyes for something I didn't believe to be there, but she must have seen something she was looking for because she cupped my cheek lovingly and smiled lazily.

"I love you too."

It was true, we loved each other, and no matter what the outcome of this ultrasound I would still love her the same. Im sure Carlisle had the same theory as me, that she was pregnant, I could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't sure. We both thought it to be impossible for me to get her pregnant. So if this wasn't a baby, what was causing all of her pain?

**An **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I wont let it happen again I promise. I tried to triple check for errors and im sure a few slipped by me. Im desperately looking for a good beta. If you are one or know of one pm me. And I love this chapter. I know most of you didn't want Bella to have a child and nothing is set in stone YET. We don't know if she is for sure pregnant. But I can honestly say that the next chapter will be full of my crazy never before done ideas. So before you get too upset about the matter you should read the next chapter. It should be posted with in three days. Maybe sooner if I have a ton of comments wanting to read more. I really hope you like everything so far. Thank you so much ~allie**


	10. Turning point

B pov

There was nothing, no light to be seen, no noise to be heard, and no words could be said. All that existed within me was the pain. The searing pain I had been enduring for two days was now swallowing me whole and there was no force of nature that could have stopped or delayed its course. I wanted to tell Emmett I loved him, but I couldn't find the words in my throat, they too were lost in the pain.

Would this pain be the end of me? That thought was brought to an abrupt halt by an ear splitting scream. It took me several moments to realize this scream as my own. The pain that had once been centralized to my lower half had now found its way to the rest of my body. Every one of my nerve endings felt as if they had been hit with a semi and I could still not comprehend what was happening. Even through my agony I could hear a voice that sounded as if it were straight from heaven even when I was drowning in the flames of hell.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok. I wont leave your side for one second. I love you."

Emmett was here with me? What had he done to accompany me here? Well besides kill a few hundred people, maybe more. He is a vampire and all. I would have normally laughed at my lame joke, but the blackness took back over and I could only hope all of this would soon end.

Em pov

I held Bella in my arms while MY venom spread through her veins. It was all to surreal for me, less than two hours ago Bella was awake and human, now here she lies in my arms while her body makes a change that can not be reversed. A change that will allow me to love Bella for the rest of time.

The conversation that had just taken place with Carlisle had been the turning point in my life, because at that point I knew I would have Bella by my side forever. A thought that was still making me smile like a fucking kid at a candy store.

~flashback~

"_What do you think is wrong?"_

_My own voice shocked me because it was shaky and barely a whisper, come on Emmett be strong for her, she needs you to be strong for her. I looked at Bella who was laying on our bed, she looked so beautiful and peaceful, but, I knew that was only the result of Carlisle giving her a shot of pain killers, she was still the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen._

"_Well, I have one good guess."_

_A guess, my Bella was hurting and he had a guess, what the fuck?_

_A growl rumbled from my chest before I ever had the chance to cease the noise, and Carlisle being the loving father he is, placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke such kind words even though he knew I was impatient and angry with his lack of knowledge on the subject._

"_I know son, you have the need to protect Bella, I understand. But, you need to hear what I have to say. If im correct, we don't have much time to act."_

"_Your right, sorry. What do we need to do?"_

_I glanced at Bella again and she looked so helpless. I knew instantly I would do anything to make her better again._

"_Well Emmett, when you and Bella had sex for the first time im assuming she bled. And, im assuming you came inside of her, correct?"_

_My mind went back to the first time we had made love to each other and Carlisle was right, on all accounts. Any normal being would have been embarrassed talking about sex with their dad but I wasn't. Hell I had told the man how to better pleasure Esme. She was amazing chipper the next day, so I am assuming they worked. What can I say, I'm a beast._

"_Yes."_

_He nodded as if he was expecting that answer. _

"_But, what does that have to with anything, are you saying I did this to Bella?"_

_Damn, he was probably right, I had fucking hurt Bella, fuck._

"_That depends how you look at it son. I believe that when you came inside of Bella your venom found its way to her ovaries, like any normal semen would. Only yours isn't normal."_

_He paused as if he was giving me the chance to fully understand what he had just said._

"_Ok..."_

_Where was he going with this?_

"_Keep in mind that I do not know any of this for sure. There hasn't been a couple like you and Bella so this is all just an educated guess on my part. I'm assuming our semen is consisted of venom and that is the most crucial part of this guess, because, if that is accurate then im correct. If Bella was bleeding when you came inside of her your venom had easy access to her system. Therefore beginning her change."_

_He had lost me. What change? I'm guessing I looked confused as hell because he answered my unspoken question. _

"_Emmett, I believe Bella is in the process of becoming one of us. I'm guessing it is a lot slower for her because the venom doesn't have a clear shot at the heart, its having to travel her body to find its destination and the venom isn't quite as strong as it would be from your teeth, but just as dangerous. I'm not sure how we should react to this situation, a life is at risk if we make a wrong move. Im positive her ovaries have stopped functioning and her intestines appear to be strengthening as well. At this rate, it would take a week for the transformation to take place and with her heart still beating for that lengthy amount of time after her organs have shut down, it would kill her. Were going to have to bite her. Or let her die. Im sure you do not want the death of your mate just as much as I do not want the death of my child but I need to know for sure that this is what she wants.."_

_He paused as if he were asking my permission to change her. Well hell, it was not my decision to be made. I walked over to my bed and knelt beside Bella. She may not be able to talk But, I know she can hear me, maybe that alone will be enough._

"_Bella its Emmett"_

_She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes but only a tiny bit._

"_Emmett?"_

_Her voice was raspy and high pitched but beautiful all the same._

"_Bella, do you love me?"_

_Its the only answer I needed. Because if she loved me then she would want this. I needed her to want this._

"_Yes."_

_She closed her eyes aging and began to drift back into a medicated sleep._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_I wasn't expecting her to answer but when she did the answer shocked me almost as much as the meaning behind her one word response._

"_Yes."_

_I kissed her cheek and felt a small smile creep from my lips. _

"_Ok, lets do this."_

_I let out an unnecessary breath and ran one of my hands threw my sort hair nervously. _

"_Emmett, don't you want me to be the one to change her?"_

_It took me a moment to remember that I had asked him a while back that if I ever needed a human changed he would do it for me, but he didn't know that I was in control. He also didn't know that I wanted to be the one to decide to keep her forever, I wanted my lips to be the last thing she felt against her skin as a human._

"_No, this is how Bella would want it, I should be the one to change her."_

_I felt Carlisle tense behind me as if he was ready to attack at a moments notice. I picked Bella up into my arms and cradled her into my stony chest. I wasn't sure if he had planned on changing her right away or if he had wanted to do some planning first, but I didn't have time for planning, Bella's life was on the line and the sooner I acted the better. _

"_I love you Bella."_

_My lips found their way to her throat and my teeth sank through her flesh like a knife glides through butter. I felt the warm liquid pool into my mouth and a fire that I had thought to be controlled raged in my body. I craved the blood I had sworn to protect. I took one greedy gulp before I had realized what I had done. I froze while my venom flowed freely into her veins. After I forced myself to pull away I licked the wound clean and sealed it with a kiss. _

~End of flashback~

Em pov

I didn't know how long I had been sitting still and in all honesty I didn't care. Bella had been screaming randomly and it cut me like a billion knives just to know she was in pain. I let out a dry sob only wishing I could take away her suffering. Carlisle walked into the room with a smile on his face like the loving father he was .

"The change is nearly over and it shouldn't be long now."

He was so happy to be welcoming Bella into this life, he looked at her as another one if his children.

Wait, did he say this was almost over? Bella would soon wake, the thought made me nervous. What happened after Bella woke was unknown. She might not remember me and I don't know what I would do if she wanted to wander of on her own. Bella's heart pace quickened and I listened to the sound intently, memorizing every detail of its last feeble thuds. And without a seconds hesitation it died. My wait was over, Bella was no longer human.

**An**

**Like? I hope so. I didn't add too many details because I don't think Emmett would have noticed much other than Bella. Its short but I like where it ended. Let me know what you think. Thanks as always. Oh and the next chapter is already half written and it is a long one. Look for it soon. ~allie**

**oh and ps. I have read and re read this chapter at least a dozen times. (no exaggeration) and I really hope my grammar is better. To say I tried my best is all I can say. I hope you enjoy. :)**


	11. Drinking blood

Em pov

The fingers that I had been holding onto carefully for the past few hours were now clutching my palm in a bone crushing grip-by bone crushing, I mean every FUCKING BONE IN MY HAND IS BROKEN-

The pain only lasted for half of a second and then something caught my attention, a bright light had flashed its brilliancy as a red tint fogged my vision. At first I thought I was going crazy, can a vampire go insane? I shook the thought from my mind and focused on Bella, she now had her eyes open and was breathing quite heavily for someone who doesn't need oxygen. A whole second had passed when I finally realized the red light was not a light at all, in fact it was Bella's new eye color, it suited her well and the truth of the situation caught me off guard. Bella was now immortal. She looked at me with piercing crimson eyes and I froze, all of my previous worries were now creeping back into my thoughts and I wasn't quite sure how to react. I didn't even have time to come up with anything to say before Bella was crouched into a defensive position on the other side of the room. I heard Carlisle downstairs as he held his breath, but he was all I heard, the others must be out getting blood for Bella. A snarl interrupted my thoughts and as soon as she realized what had happened, Bella stood and covered her mouth as if she had said a dirty word. So, new born Bella has a temper and a fierce growl, HOT.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry."

Her voice was more smooth than I ever would have imagined it could be. I just smiled and let my eyes travel her body for a few seconds, her physique had never been anything short of breathtaking but immortality suited her perfectly . I was so lost in eye fucking her body I forgot what had just been said less than a minuet ago, think Emmett, think. Wait just a damn second, did she say she was sorry? I couldn't figure out what she could possibly be sorry for but hey, at least she knew my name.

"For what?"

I chuckled to myself and walked to Bella in a slow human stride, a stride that I hated.

I stood a few inches away from her form and watched as the emotions she was having began to dance around in her fiery red eyes.

"I growled at you."

Her palm never left her mouth as she spoke and it was so cute. I imagined her plump lips touching her own hand, the same lips that now encased her new razor sharp teeth, fuck now I'm hard. Way to go Emmett.

"Don't worry about it babe, it was HOT."

I winked and she let out a small chuckle while rolling her eyes.

"Emmett ,your lame, what exactly has happened?"

I took a deep breath and filled her in on all of the events that had taken place during the time she was 'changing'.

P a

~Exactly 24 seconds later~

"Yup, so that's what happened."

I shrugged my shoulders and thought about how I should pay better attention from now on.

She looked oddly at ease with everything I had told her, I'm glad this is what she wanted, because, this is what I needed. I pulled Bella's hand away from her face and took her lips with my own. At first, she seem cautious- not sure what that's all about- but, within a few seconds she relaxed into the kiss. I kissed her tenderly and tried to show just how happy I was in the moment. All of the bullshit I had been through up until this point was like a distant memory I couldn't help but forget. The only thing I could think about was Bella and my future with her, I could easily be the happiest man alive right now. With that thought, I deepened the kiss and let my lips flow across her's like water on glass. We fit together oddly but somehow perfectly, her tongue met mine and the once sweet kiss was now hungry and determined. Bella crushed her body to my own and for the first time in my existence, I had to struggle for dominance, she was fucking strong and it was so sexy. A rumble escaped from Bella's chest -and I thought I was hard before her little growl, now I'm like a rock- she pulled away and clutched her neck, she looked troubled and I felt like the dumbest vampire on the planet. Duh Emmett, she is a new born.

"Is my throat suppose to hurt like this?"

Pain seeped through Bella's happiness and I kicked myself -metaphorically- for forgetting Bella's needs. I was the last to be turned in this family and I had never witnessed what happened with a new born other than through my own eyes, I don't remember being all that calm. Where in the fuck is the rest of the family?

"Bella, are you ok?"

What a genius Emmett. What the fuck is 'are you ok'? No, she is not fucking ok, she is a total new being. Damn it, I'm screwing up before anything really happens. I heard the front door open down stairs and before I knew what happened Bella was standing -well crouching really- and snarling. Was she trying to protect me? How cute, but really, its me, I should be protecting her.

"Oh calm down you silly overreacting new born. Its me, Alice."

Her high pitched squeal was, well like it always was, high pitched and squealy.

"Alice?"

Bella stood and turned around to look at me.

"You do remember Alice don't you?"

I couldn't help but hope that Alice wasn't the only Cullen she had forgotten.

"Yes, of coarse. But, how can I hear her from down stairs?"

I busted out laughing and so did jasper from down stairs. Within a tenth of a second Bella was gone and jasper was silent, now Alice was laughing. I ran down stairs to find Bella holding jasper by the neck.

"Do not make fun of me, you mean bully vampire."

Bella was half laughing and half snarling. It was pretty fucking scary if you ask me.

"Yeah. You mean bully vampire."

I was mocking Bella and I don't think she thought it was funny, how ever me and jasper were laughing harder than ever.

"Excuse me, were YOU just making fun of me Mr. Cullen?

I smiled flashing her my pearly whites, she returned the smile only her's was way more seductive than mine could ever be.

"I was Ms. Swan."

Bella growled and Alice stepped in.

"Maybe we should feed her before you try wrestling her."

Damn pixie was right, Bella must be uncontrollably thirsty by now.

"Is that what smells so delicious?"

She crinkled her nose and took a deep breath.

"Do you mean the blood?"

Jasper was snickering again -bad idea- Bella shot him a deathly glare-needless to say, he stopped.-.

"Is that what it is?"

She was so adorable and so confused, I went to her side and wrapped her in my arms.

"Yes silly, the blood smells well, absolutely amazing. We have you some in the kitchen, so help yourself."

Alice smiled and pulled jasper behind her out the door, no doubt they were going to bang.

"Emmett?"

She turned around in my arms and looked directly into my eyes for thee first time, it caught me off guard and I was taken back by their beauty.

"That blood in there isn't human blood is it?"

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing right there.

"Babe if that was human blood in there I wouldn't be standing right here."

She started laughing with me and I could hear a distant chuckle-from jasper no doubt-

"Just making sure papa bear."

She threw me a wink and I followed her into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

I heard Carlisle coming from his office and I sure as hell hope he can explain what exactly is going on with Bella. I mean I'm no expert but I believe she should be a bit more un-tamed. I bet Carlisle has a ton of theories for that one. I looked at Bella who had a cup of blood to her lips and my throat seared with pain, on instinct I grabbed the other side of the cup and drank I instantly felt ashamed of my actions but she just laughed as did Carlisle.

"Looks like I'm not the only one weak to the smell of blood."

I frowned but Bella only kissed my cheek. My life is going to be good now that Bella was a permanent part of it.

an.

I'm sooo sorry for the long update. This chapter is short but I really like it. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I hope you enjoy and I hope you leave comments. Thanks as always ~allie.


	12. deadly brawl

Em pov

Two weeks had gone by since Bella's transformation and nothing could have made those two weeks any more perfect than they were. Everything seemed to be falling into place and Bella is picking up with the 'vampire' life style exceptionally well. But, I still couldn't believe that Charlie fell for the bull shit story Carlisle had told him, all I remember about it was that it had something to do with the flu and being very contagious. Dumb humans will believe anything, as long as a decent liar is the one telling them. I filled the silent room with my booming laughter and was instantly reminded that I was home alone, I missed my mamma bear. She fit perfectly into the family, probably better than I do honestly. I mean, her and Alice are inseparable, in fact Bella is out hunting with Alice right now and then I think she said something about a shopping trip, but, with Alice I wouldn't doubt it. After all, that little pixie can max out five credit cards in ten minutes, with out breaking a sweat. I shrugged my shoulders to the thought and imagined Bella walking around trying on some clothes.-_ I bet it would be hot as hell-_. Maybe I should spy on them just to see how everything goes for her first day out, it might be fun. I thought about the trouble I might be in if I get caught -_and any trouble with Bella usually turns into hot sex- hot!!_. I walked to my closet and threw on some jeans and a light blue t-shirt -_Bella's favorite color on me-_ and grabbed some keys to the car. The keys I randomly grabbed just so happened to be Bella's keys.-_score-_ I had been dying to drive her car again and I had been looking for the perfect opportunity, that time is right now. I saw her new pearl white Bugatti Veyron and almost peed my pants with the thought of driving that masterpiece of metal. She, of coarse had no idea how much I spent on this bad boy, but, I didn't care. Money was no object and I wanted the car so I could drive it too. It sure as hell beat Edward's little sport car he was so proud of. Speaking of Mr. jerk-wad, I wonder what he has been up too lately? He hasn't called or text me since I don't know when, and Edward usually doesn't go very long without talking me, how lame. I got in the car pulled out my cell so I could call my eddy boy. It wrung twice before he picked up, but before he ever said 'hello' all I could hear was laughing.. -_whoa, hope I didn't interrupt anything-_

"Hey bro, what's going on?"

I could feel my face going all dimply when I thought about all the ways he might possibly respond to my question, I'm hoping its something dirty so I can make fun of him for it. Maybe him and rose are hooking up, that would be a ginormous relief to me.

"Not much Emmett, just sitting here with Lilly."

Lilly? -_That damn pimp_.- A million thoughts were running through my head and yet the most important ones didn't even involve him. I am greatly worried about how Bella will take this.. But, in all fairness. She made her choice and he has now made his. I'm happy for him. -_Slow down home skillet_, _you don't even know who this Lilly girl is-_

"Lilly? She sounds like a porn star.!"

He did his little chuckle laugh thing and I knew my Edward was back, and I was so damn glad. Now that he is normal and talking he needs to get his ass home!

"Still the same old Emmett I see."

I laughed with him this time and could hear 'Lilly' telling him she was ready to go. Maybe I'm right maybe she is a porn star. If she is then he needs to get busy! -_if ya know what I mean-_

"Yeah, well hey man I don't wanna keep you, but, come home soon ok?"

I sounded like a damn woman talking to her man in the army or some bull shit like that. Damn, Bella has me all soft and cuddly. -_Actually she has me quite hard, but whateve_r-

"Do you really think its a good idea if I come home right now?"

His light joking tone went completely serious instantly. What the hell is this guy afraid of? The newborn?

What a wimp.

"Yes, dude its totally cool, we ALL miss you."

I tried to emphasize the word 'all', meaning Bella as well. Me and her had talked about Edward a lot the first week of her change. But, one conversation stood out in my memory more than others.

-Flashback-

"_Bella, are you sure you are making the right decision with me? What if Edward really is the one for you?"_

_I looked into her deep red eyes and saw something I had never seen before, true sadness. Great, maybe she now thinks Edward is her true mate, fuck my life._

"_Emmett, you think I'm making a wrong choice?"_

_Damn! I'm terrible with this whole 'love' thing. I scrambled my brain for the right words to say but nothing sounded right, I guess for once in my life I should speak from the heart._

"_No babe, not at all. I just don't want you to feel rushed into this with me. I'm ready. But, if you need me to wait, I will. Ill do what ever you need me to do, forever and always. I don't think you comprehend just how much I deeply love you. And I'm not much good at this mushy love shit, but I'm trying. I'm trying for you every second of everyday. I hope you see all that I'm trying to do for you. And I hope you love me the same, but, if you don't ill understand. I always made fun of Edward for being chivalrous, but now I see where he is coming from. I would love you no matter what choice you decided to make."_

_I looked away from her eye's like a coward and bowed my head in the fear of rejection. And the silence that now filled my ears was beyond terrifying! I was scrambling my brain for a recovery but I couldn't come up with anything that sounded fitting for the situation. Damn Emmett, get your shit together._

_Bella placed her tiny hand under my chin and lifted my head -using a shit ton of force- and made me look into her eyes. I knew she could see the fear in my eyes and it mirrored her own. Maybe we were in this together. Bella leaned her head against mine and kissed my cheek, then my lips. The soft whispers she next said have been etched into my brain permanently. _

"_I'm ready for it all, Edward was my past. But, Emmett, you are my future."_

_My dead heart thudded a few times in my stone chest and a foreign excitement fueled through my veins. For the first time ever Bella openly admitted she wanted a future with me and that she wanted nothing more to do with Edward. I could have cried if my body would have allowed it, that was the moment I became the happiest man on earth._

_-End of flashback-_

"Emmett?"

Edward sounded panicked and worried, how long had I been zoned out for?

"Sorry dude, I'm sitting in Bella's Bugatti Veyron. I got slightly distracted with all of the gadgets in this speed demon. What were you saying?"

I tried to hide my giddiness, but Edward being the little fuck head that he is he picked up on my nerves instantly. Damn gifted bastard.

"Nothing, look, tell the others I will be coming home tonight and send my love to them all."

He hung up the phone, killing any chance I had with a goodbye or a see ya later, how disappointing. I hit end and replayed the conversation over in my head. -_me being a vampire and all I could easily remember what he said word for word_-

Something he said was playing over and over again in my head and it was driving me crazy.

'Send my love to them all'

The way he said 'all' let me know right there that he still loved Bella. Maybe not in a romantic way but still love. That means he is going to want to be a big part of her life and I will have no say in the matter . I could feel my jealousy rising at the thought of my little brother loving my mate. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less. I mean be for real Emmett, they dated a good two years and have been through hell an back again, it was bound to make a mark. My head began to swirl with all sorts of possibility's. Some I liked, and some I hated to think about, so, I pushed all thoughts from my mind and just drove. I could feel the engine purr beneath me and the sensation of gong 225mph made me want to cream my pants. But, before I knew it I was at the mall-_going fast has one big disadvantage_, _you get where your going a lot sooner. But, the plus to this situation is that my destination is Bella-_ I double checked to make sure I had all of my credit cards. This was just a safety measure in case Alice gets mad. Because, if she does go all devil pixie on me I can flash her some black cards to shut her up. Speaking of black cards, I haven't yet told Bella about her bank account I had set up in her name. I decided to wait to tell her because she always freak's out when I give her money, so, she just mite shit her pants if she saw 450,000 dollars in a bank account with her name on it. I'm sure id get yelled at, attacked, a few broken bones, then great make up sex. It was ALL worth it. In fact maybe I should tell her sooner just to get to the make up sex quicker. I chuckled to my self and got out of my -_actually Bella's_- car. And, sure enough, as soon as I step out of the car I'm getting eye fucked bye any woman in site. I don't mean to sound cocky but gosh, when your getting continuous winks and a random woman come up to you and give you their number, you tend to let that inflate your ego just a tad! I walked with my head down to avoid eye contact, I smiled a lot and most ladies miss interpret that! I got to the end of the parking lot and was halted dead in my tracks.-_no pun intended-_

"Emmett Cullen."

The high pitched voice I would have noticed anywhere.

Damn! I've been caught. I turned around and held my arms up innocently, But Alice looked angry, while Bella just smiled. I let my eyes roam her body for a few seconds before I glanced at Alice once more.

"Alice Cullen!!!!"

I tried to add as much shock into her name as she had put into mine, but I think it came across as me mocking her which only made things worse. So I decided to this now rather than later.

"Alice, you let me come along with you today and ill buy you two anything you could possibly want today!"

I tossed her my wallet, and she snatched it out of the air like a pro and took a peep inside. Her face lit up and I knew what she was looking at. Four black cards with no limit. She knew she would be spending some serious cash today with no kissing up to jasper to make up for it. Not that it would honestly effect either of our banks. Being a Cullen does have its perks and one of them is having an un godly amount of money.

"Ok fine, but don't get in my way, and don't complain about how long were taking."

She skipped off holding Bella's hand and I took that as my que to follow, I knew today would be about me caring a shit ton of bags for my girls, but I wasn't complaining. Id be getting a nice view of Bella's butt all day. Bella looked back and blew me a kiss and I felt little Emmett grow hard in my pants. Fuck! The jeans she had on fit her hips and legs perfectly. Damn! They walked and I followed faithfully, the first store they entered was french, I needed reinforcements. I pulled out my phone and text Jasper.

Hey man, I'm at the mall with Bella and Alice, come save me. Anything you want, on me ~Emmett

I put my phone in my pocket and instantly Alice turned around whispering to Bella.

"Emmett Cullen, you invited Jasper didn't you."

As if answering her question my phone vibrated in my pocket. I just smiled.

"Yes I did. Mainly so I could pry my girlfriend away from you today!"

I looked at Bella and blew her a kiss, she winked and Alice pretended to gag.

On cue jasper showed up and engulfed his wife into his arms. I did the same with Bella.

"I missed your strong arms, Papa bear."

Bella whispered into my ear and sent shivers down my spine!

Jasper busted out laughing-_of course he could read my emotions_-

"I missed your small fragile arms mama bear."

I kissed her lips and moaned at the taste of elk blood that lingered on her lips.

"Come on guys Victoria secrets is calling our names."

Alice winked. Damn woman and their winking. Me and jasper fisted while I wrapped the other arm around Bella. I couldn't stand the way guys looked at her body. They had to know she was mine.

~five hours later~

"Ok seriously, we shouldn't test Bella's limit all that much today."

Jasper was finally making sense with what he was saying. Every time she would breath I felt her body go ridged.

"Im fine really."

Bella looked at me and I knew she was fighting to be good.

It was in that instant I felt the change in atmosphere. We all felt it but Bella growled at the sensation. She felt the need to protect me just like I needed to protect her.

A deep voice stood out from the crowd. A deep voice none of us wanted to hear.

"Bella?"

Where was the man tied to this voice. I stood protective in front of Bella and I felt jasper snarl under his breath. There was a enemy within striking distance, and the unknowing humans were about to be in the middle of a deadly brawl.

An.

I hope you liked this chapter like always. I worked hard as hell to make it what it is. I hope you comment. They really do encourage me to continue writing. As always thank you ~allie b


	13. watching her walk away

Em pov

"Bella is that... you?"

The voice, where in the hell is the person tied this voice? Waves of panic came crashing down on me and my anger seemed to rise due to the fact that I had no clue as to what the fuck was going on. **Not good.** I clutched to Bella's side to keep myself in check, but, in all honestly she seemed like she was on the verge of attack, as was I. Not good, not good. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to smell anything out of place and my eyes shot open like I had woken from a sleep and my head snapped to the right. Jasper must have sensed the same thing I did because he flexed his jaw and let out a slight snarl while trying to keep his emotions in control (which he was failing at-_not that I could blame him_-). It was a member of the wolf pack, I don't know his name, but, I have an odd feeling this may be that Jacob guy everyone had been freaking out about two years ago. I don't see the big deal, I mean he looks like a 10 year old on steroids. I could take him no doubt.

"Jacob?"

Bella's voice was full of questions and I could only imagine what her thoughts sounded like.

She dropped the bag she had on her shoulder and took a step in his direction. I grabbed her arm a little too forcefully and she shot me a death glare letting me no she would move forward even if I didn't approve-_which I didn't_-.

I could see the shock in Alice's eyes but she stood still as did jasper, they now seemed more peaceful -_there must be something they are not telling me-_. I wanted to scream, I didn't like it one bit, nothing was in my control, not even my happiness. I looked at Jacob who was looking back at me questioningly. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves but the attempt had failed me.

Bella kept moving forward and time seemed to slow down as I watched her walk away.

**FUCK!**

~Jacobs pov~

For some reason these words kept replaying over in my head, 'till your heart stops beating'.

But, those held no meaning for me now, with her here right in front of my eyes forever frozen and beautiful, those words somehow seem empty.

How did I let this happen?

"Bella is that really you?."

Like I needed to ask.

I took a step towards her, and she seemed to meet my slow stride with a dance like step at her own pace and in a few second we were less than a foot away from one other standing in silence. Dead silence.~_how ironic_~

Some overly buff vamp guy went to grab her arm but she ignored him -he didn't seem to like that to much-. Whats his deal?

Anyways, Doesn't he date the bimbo?

"Jacob."

My name pulled me from my thoughts.

Her voice was off, not like the Bella I loved, but, like the new Bella I could learn to love.

"I've missed you."

Her statement sounded weak and hurt, didn't she know that I missed her too, wasn't that fact obvious?

I looked in her eyes..... those eyes. Once beautiful and brown. Now, red and piercing. So different but somehow the same. Whats wrong with me? Come on Jake, snap out of it, we are sworn enemies.

I have to get out of here, to warn the others. Yet, I couldn't find it in my feet to move. My own blood, I'm betraying my own blood.

"Bella, I have to go..... this is different then I thought it would be. Look, you have my number, call me and we'll talk. Your still my favorite pale face, even if your face is more pale than _**before**_."

I kissed her on the cheek(the buff one didn't like that at all) and I winked at her. She giggled as usual and I walked off.

I wanted to talk to her. But, I couldn't do that here here. Its to open. She needs to know I don't want to kill her. And, that I wont tell the others. Though, I will have to be damn careful with my thoughts, I think I can manage. God I hope she calls me soon..

Wow what a day.

Em pov

As soon as he was gone I was at Bella's side. She looked oddly at ease, but I was on edge, that fucking mutt touched my girlfriends cheek with his dog lips. Ugh. She squeezed my hand tightly and I gave her a smile. ~_jasper must be using his damn emotion control~_

"Lets go to the tree house.. can we?"

Uhh oh. This means trouble. We've only been there once and we had a serious talk, this cant be good.

"Sure, can we hunt along the way?"

Alice snickered, probably laughing at the fact that I always get hungry after I get mad. And, we are in a mall full of humans. Shit, might as well name the place Ryan's and call it a buffet. Anyways, Bella had ot be at her breaking point she is only a few weeks old and shes hanging around humans. What the hell?

Alice and jasper walked over to hand Bella the bag she dropped. Alice was bouncy which seemed odd to me. Am I the only one who saw what just happened? We should be planning an attack party to kill that fucking dog. Yet, here we stand doing nothing. Ugh. Bella let out a giggle and I couldn't help but get all dimply. Damn dimples betray me every time.

"Thanks Alice. Do you mind if we leave early? I really wanna go talk to Emmett."

Alice sent Bella a wink.

"Sure, ill see u two love birds at home later. Maybe a movie? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Jasper just chuckled and kissed Alice's forehead then he looked at me and nodded.

He must be out of his mind now is so not the time to pop the question to Bella. Jasper had the goofiest smile.

"Alice do you mind if I have a quick talk with Emmett?"

Alice shook her head no but Bella looked slightly skeptical.

"Ill be right back darlin."

He adoringly kissed his wife on the hand. I kissed Bella on the lips not caring about the looks we were getting.

"Love you mama bear."

She smiled against my lips.

"Love you papa bear."

**a/n**

**I busted my ass for this chapter. I really hope you like it. Please leave comments. Im working on the next chapter now so it'll be up soon. You guys are so awesome. Leave some love. Thanks as always ~ allie b**


	14. Bass pro and Tiffany's

Em pov

Me and jasper walked away from our sexy ladies and immediately started joking on all the lame human boys walking around. After almost getting into a fight with a couple of teenage boys (which honestly was a joke), we decided to go into the bass pro shop and me being me I instantly found my way to the camping section. I was looking at a deluxe 6 room tent when jasper stepped in front of me, interfering my hopeful purchase.

"Dude, looking at a pimp ass tent here."

I waved my hand motioning towards the tent I WAS looking at.

He chuckled, shook his head, and placed his hand on my shoulder. ~whoa_ jazzy boy, no homo~_

"Emmett I believe its time to pop the big question."

Is he fucking serious?

He nodded his head 'yes' as if mocking my thoughts.

I shook my head 'no', I mean he cant just come out of no where with something like that. Damn.

"Jazz. Buddy-boy. You have got to be kidding me. We haven't even become public yet. What about her dad? What about the family. What about a ring? We've already talked about this, Bella just isn't ready. "

I could feel the excite in me build to the idea of proposing, but I knew it was only fabricated. Jasper was swaying my decision. Damn talented bastard.

"Emmett think about it. Where here at the mall. Get a ring. Pop the question. Come on. Its a no brainier."

He had said that exact statement to be befog. My mind raced back and tried to remember.. come on when had he said that. It somehow seemed like an important talk... ahh ha. I remember.

~Flashback~

_Me and Jasper were playing a little **call of duty** one day while the girls had gone out to hunt. _

_I had beaten him about 35 times when he finally gave up. We both knew he would never beat me in any xbox match._

"_Dude, I give! Your like a pro at this thing."_

_He pulled out his phone -to text Alice no doubt-_

_He read a message while laughing then stopped abruptly and looked at me all serious like. He sent a quick reply and stared at me devilishly. I didn't know what was coming but I sure as hell knew it wouldn't be good._

"_Soooo...... Emmett, hows everything going with Bella?"_

_Not at all where I saw this conversation heading. But, ill go along, even if it is random as fuck._

"_Good, shes amazing. I know I sound all lame and, you can make fun of me for it, I don't really care. But, dude I love the hell outta that girl."_

_He smiled as he mentally started planning future jokes._

_I just rolled my eyes._

"_Your so adorable. So when are you gonna man up and ask the girl to marry you?"_

_Man up?who the fuck does he think hes talking....wait..._

_Whoa **marry**...? I hadn't really given much thought to it. I mean, technically I'm still married to Rosalie. Which bring up a valid point._

"_Dude, I'm still kinda married."_

_He laughed but I was dead serious-no pun intended-._

"_Actually, you and Rosalie haven't yet married in this town yet. According to your current documents you're a single man."_

_He winked at me-sometimes I swear he could be gay-. But,_

_damn he is right, I'm not married. _

"_Damn, I kinda last track of how many weddings we have had. But, I don't wanna rush Bella with any of this. Although I would easily commit to that woman for the rest of forever."_

_Isabella Cullen...... it does have an awesome ring to it. _

"_Just think about it Emmett, it's a no brainier."_

_~end of flashback~_

"Hello, earth to Emmett?"

Jasper snapped his finger in front of my face bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah. uhh. sorry."

I shook my head to try and regain my thoughts. Oh right, he needs to know she wasn't ready, not for a marriage anyways.

But, he was beginning to convince me otherwise. What if she was ready? Maybe I should ask her. Could it hurt? He saw me at my moment of doubt, so he went in for the kill.

"Come on Emmett. It's the perfect time."

He added in a sly smile as if he knew he had won the argument -_if you could call it that_-

"I don't know. With everything going on, jazz its just too soon. How about this, we look at rings today and if I find one I like ill get and keep it with me until I feel that she is ready."

This seemed reasonable to me.

"Deal, so Tiffany's?"

Jazz always loved going into Tiffany's, mainly because he loved buying diamonds for Alice.

Speaking of diamonds Bella, always said she wanted something plain and simple. But, if it was from me would that still be what she wanted.

I mean she didn't fuss about the car. She doesn't fuss about the clothes or the things I buy her. And, I like my girl to have a flashy rock. Maybe I can find one that we will both like.

"Eff yeah dude. They have the best diamonds. But let me buy this tent first."

Jasper laughed but stepped to the side knowing I would buy it if he moved or not.

I got the tent and on the way to the tent I found some oil lams a portable stove, flashlights, and a new air mattress. I mean, these were all essentials. We walked up to the counter and I put all of my items on the belt and instantly the girl behind the counter was flirting with me. Ew. I'm more into the Bella type. Not red headed bitches.

"Did you find everything alright today sir."

Lust hooded her eyes, this was so pathetic.

"Yes."

I kept my answer short and sweet and to the point. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

I went to reach for my wallet, damn Bella has it.

"Hey jazz, this ones on you. Bella has my wallet. Plus, you owe me some Bentley's anyway. Just get me this and a ring. Well call it even."

He laughed and handed me a black card, the girl smiled obviously assuming that were joking about the Bentley's. What a lame

Oh only 1,100 dollars. Gay I should have picked out more stuff. Hah that's ok, ill pick out a fat ass ring.

"Thank you sir and come again."

She handed me back my card and our bags. I gave her a small smile and a nod.

Jasper just chuckled to himself as we walked out but I didn't think it was funny.

"That was not funny."

He looked at me and busted out laughing again.

"Yes it is, because I made that poor girl so horny, you have no clue, she was dying to bang you."

Ugh, him and his fucking 'gift'. Bastard. Ill get him back later.

"I'll get you back. When you least expect it."

I gave him an innocent bat of my lashes and all of his laughter ceased. He knows im like the prank king. That's right jazzy boy, your going down.

"Sure you will."

He tried to laugh it off, but I knew he was worried about it, haha he messed with the wrong vamp.

We walked in a comfortable silence as we made our way to Tiffany's.

I would find the perfect ring, my heart was set on it. Damn, im lame as shit.

**A/n**

**like? Dont like? Let me know. Im working full time and not sleeping just for you guys! oh plus college. Ew! heh. Next chapter will be long. And a possible lemon? Whoo knows... ;) oh I do.! Look for it tomorrow or sat. love as always ~allie b**


	15. quick An

This is an A/n

I'm so sorry the story doesn't flow. But when I lost my laptop I couldn't write. Its hard to find the flow of the story again and this is where I wanted it to go. I might add some flash backs to change how it transitions but I love where the characters are. I'm working hard on the next chapter and ill try to make it connect better. I promise I owe you all this as a writer. And thanks as always ~allie b

ps. you guys are the best readers ever. I owe you so much. ;)


	16. Stealing my wallet

Em pov

I cant believe I'm standing here in Tiffany's looking at engagement rings. Its so surreal. I mean if you would have told me a month ago I was going to propose to Bella I would have called you crazy. But here I am acting 'crazy' yeah Emmett 'crazy in love'. Fuck, sometimes I wish I could tell my thoughts to shut up, they make me sound like a fucking wuss. And, the part that bothers me is that I don't care, damn I'm lame. I decided to give up on my internal battle and look at rings, that is what I came here for.

I didn't really see anything that looked right, then out of no where I hear an overly excited jasper from across the store.

"Emmett look at this one. Dude its insane"

He was pointing to a ring that was in a case all alone. It had about 7 carrots of diamonds and looked fucking beautiful. Even in the case, it looked perfect. He sure knew how to pick out rings. After all Alice does have him trained well. And with that, I got a small growl. Damn emotion reader. I gave him a dimply smile and batted my eye lashes. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the ring. Right the ring. Its... its...

"Its perfect."

My words mocked my thoughts, Jasper smiled proudly, he was being a little cocky. Ill beat his ass at some halo later to put him in his place. He may be a diamond expert at Tiffany's, but I'm a halo god on the x box. I waved my hand for the lady to come assist me with a purchase. She walked over, quickly, thank god, a human that walks semi fast. I gave her an appreciative smile and pointed to the ring of my interest.

"Excuse me miss, can we look at the this ring."

The lady's smile faded and she looked at me questioningly, here we fucking go.

"Sir, that particular ring cost over 500,000 dollars."

Thank you captain obvious. I didn't ask a price. I asked to see the damn thing.

"I know miss, I'm not worried about a price, now may I please see the ring."

Jasper chuckled, he knew I hated it when people treated me like I didn't have money. Just because i wear jeans and a tee shirt doesn't mean I don't have a billion in the bank. I sighed internally and waited quietly for a response, then finally she gave a small smile.

"Yes sir, of coarse"

She went to the back and talked to someone who looked like a manager, I'm assuming they keep a close eye on people who look at these rings. In all honestly, I could break the fucking glass in about .2 seconds and be gone before they could blink twice. Dumb ass humans. All throughout my mental rant I gazed at the ring, and the closer my eyes inspected it the more I fell in love with its beauty. The cuts on the diamonds were so precise it was hard for me to find flaw, holy shit this ring is perfect. A million fragments of light were beaming off of its frame and somehow it was like it was telling me 'come on Emmett, you know want to buy this ring for Bella.'

My thoughts made me remember that I didn't have my wallet, and this was a big ass purchase. No way in hell I would let jazz buy Bella's wedding ring for me. That just didn't feel right. Humm... I could always have Bella meet me with my wallet. I mean after all her and Alice are shoe shopping and that could take forever. But the mall closes soon and I need to hurry. I did a mental 'I don't give a shit' and decided that I would go get my wallet come back get the ring and then.. who knows what.

Jazz looked at me inquiringly but I just shrugged, then, we both chuckled. God we could be so gay sometimes. I shook the thought from my head and jasper laughed harder. I rolled my eyes. That's right bastard I'm about to leave you all alone with the lame woman lady. And she can make you feel poor. I smiled devilishly.

"Hey Jazz, I'm going to get my wallet from Bella. I think I should be the one to pay for it. I wouldn't feel right if you paid. For anything else it would be ok. Just not this."

He looked puzzled but shrugged his shoulders in indifference, he understood what I meant. It must be a guy-in-love kinda thing.

"Try and have fin while I'm gone."

I gave him a wink and as if on cue the laddie walked back over to us with key in hand. She hesitantly opened the case, smiled and then handed me the ring. She seemed all innocent and polite, but the second the ring touched my fingers she watched me like I was about to take off running. Hah like she would actually be able to see me if I decided to run. I re-focused all of my attention on the ring.

It simply looked magical, I had to get it. "_magical? Really Emmett? Awe damn!_" just the fact that I mentally called it magical let me know straight up that it's 'the one'. And, I would pay ten times this amount just to see it Bella's little hand for ten seconds. And, knowing Bella it would probably only last about that long. She's probably gonna freak out because it is effing huge and hella expensive(her standards of expensive anyways) , but shell get over it. I think. Hopefully, once she stops freaking out she will love just like I do. It has an elegance to it. Almost graceful, just like her. And for a ring being 7 carrots it looks simple, even with its intricate cuts and placement it somehow fits her style.

"Ok miss I'm going to get my wallet. My brother jasper here is going to check out the quality and make sure its worth the money."

I handed her the ring and walked out of the store. I could only imagine Jasper staring though the little magnifier and pretending to see something interesting. Hell, his own eyes were better than any man made thing you could buy. I laughed to myself and pulled out my cell.

_Bella its Emmett, I am going to buy some camping stuff, do you mind if I come steel my wallet for a few minutes ~Emmett_

I sent the text hoping she wasn't catching onto my plan. But knowing Bella she just assumed I really was buying camping stuff how cute. My little gullible newborn.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I got all giddy. I read it instantly.

_Not at all, let me buy these shoes first, you know the store were in right? And, you going to kill me, I think I spent all of your money, love ~Bella_

I laughed, she was so funny 'all of my money' how cute. I doubt she could ever spend all of my money. The thing is I wouldn't even care if she did. And that is not at all like me.

Dude, if Rosalie went and spent 500 dollars I would have been pissed off, but with Bella I didn't care. It was like.. I don't know, different with her somehow. I realized I was walking a little faster than human speed and was getting odd looks. And for the sake of the family I slowed down. Fucking secrecy.

I finally got to the store Bella was in, I grabbed her from behind and started worshiping her skin with my lips. She didn't act surprised, she probably heard me coming, and she seemed to like the contact. Were so doing it in the tree house later. Talk about a boner.

"Hey babe, you getting some sexy stuff?"

I peeked over her shoulder and damn she was right about spending my money. There were about six bags of just shoes.

"You know I did.."

She threw me a wink and kissed my cheek. Damn, this woman is sooo sexy.

"I'm glad, hey, where is Alice?"

I peeked around the store but didn't see her.

Bella just pointed to the dressing room and laughed.

I would never understand why a shoe store would carry dresses? I don't know everyone else seemed to get it. Maybe its just me.

"Oh, shes trying on clothes."

I saw a hint of jealousy flash into her eyes, why? Was she still concerned about spending my money. Gosh, she is so foolish.

"Why are you getting anything?"

I wanted her to get stuff, she should get whatever Alice has. Maybe she feels bad. I don't know why though. I looked around to see if I could encourage her to buy anything. Ahh haa

I saw a hot black dress,-perfect for her. And me- what would I have to do to get Bella in that thing.?

I should win a golden globe for being an evil genius. Because Bella wanted to buy stuff and I wanted her in that dress. I did a mental low chuckle. Creeper style of course.

"How about you buy yourself this dress. And, have Alice pick you out some accessories."

I pointed to the dress and Bella smiled. Score!

"And how do you suggest I pay for this dress if your 'stealing' your wallet?"

She handed me my wallet, and I couldn't help but laugh, she was so perfect.

"Maybe I could leave you a black card.. or two."

I gave her a big kiss and stuck two black cards in her back pocket.

She slapped my arm. (ouch. Damn newborn strength). Probably for letting my hands linger on her ass a little to long. She can't lie, she knows she liked it.

"Thanks."

I gave her another kiss and reluctantly let my body depart from hers.

"Try to keep Alice in check. And, spend all you want baby, whats mine is yours."

I liked the sound of that. Maybe too much.

I gave her a goofy ass smile, dimples and all. She giggled and I walked off.

I immediately missed her skin against my own. I wanted her touch. I wanted her body. I just wanted her.

I got back into Tiffany and Jasper had been taken to a private room in the back. Oh dang! Get um jazzy boy. A lady escorted me to the back where jasper was making small talk with the manager.

He stood up when I walked in and held out his hand as if I should shake it. Hah I probably should do that. He might just notice my icy temperature.

"Hey, my name is Emmett. Emmett Cullen"

I handed the guy my card instead of my hand and he started filling out paper work. It looked more like a novel, poor guy was probably gonna hurt his hand.

I didn't know buying a ring was this serious. Couldn't we just kick this old school. You know, where I pay and leave. Ahh the simple times.

After about 7 minutes and 23 seconds (not that I was counting) finally the guy was done!

I signed where all the exes were and he handed me a blue box with a white bow. Perfect. I stood up and took the box, goofy ass smile and all. Jasper patted me on shoulder the for comfort. I wanted to cry, I wanted to jump for joy, this was not like me at all. Honestly I feel like a new man. Bella's new man. After saying our goodbys and finalizing my purchase we walked out of the store. And the weight in my pocket felt like it was dragging me down. I couldn't keep this a secret much longer.

A/n

dont hate me. It took me a long time to write this chapter. I dont know why. I wanted it so much longer but I didn't want you guys to be mad it took so long to update. So I just split one chapter into two and jammed it packed with details. I relalllllly love this. Mi not sure why but I feel like I found my characters all over again and mi going to throw in a Emmett explanation next chapter which I am working on. ;) I hope you all liked this. Let me know please, i love comments from the best readers ever! Love as always. Allie b


	17. the proposal

Em pov

We met the girls at the cars and we all decided to part ways, Bella with me and Alice with Jasper. After all, it was about 8pm and dark as hell outside. This whole '_it's time to go theory_' was reenforced by Alice piratically humping jasper as they got into their car. I laughed as I got into the drivers seat hoping Bella hadn't seen what I had, because its kinda disturbing when you see your brother and sister basically getting it on. Bella looked at me and growled playfully, maybe she saw my horny siblings and wanted to mimic their actions. Now that, I'm game for.

"I knew you bought me this car just so you could drive it"

She laughed, well that didn't go where I was hoping it would go, I shrugged my shoulders to the thought. Oh well, maybe next time I shouldn't hope for sex. Maybe I should think more like '_shes gonna tell me she wants to knit a sweater_' that way no matter what she says is better than my theory, its like some reverse psychology shit. Damn I'm smart as fuck. Wait. What were we talking about... oh yeah.!

"Well.. ok, you caught me. I might have maybe bought this car so I could drive it and race jasper in his little Porsche. This car would so make his car look like a matchbox collectable."

I kissed her cheek as I revved the engine. She laughed at me and my five year old giddiness. At least she didn't bitch at me like Rose use to. In fact, Bella doesn't do anything Rose did. I love this woman.

I looked at her while she laughed, I felt like a creeper but she kept laughing. I giggled along not being able to help it any longer. She looked at me when she realized I was making funny faces at her. Her smile faded instantly. She got all serious and raised an eye brow.

"Emmett your lame."

She held her serious face for about five seconds until I broke her silence with a fake fart noise. She busted out laughing and I could not tell who was louder, her or me? Damn, that's a first for this lame vamp.

"Babe, I already knew that. I've been told my whole life that I'm lame, as a human and an immortal."

Damn, it must be true. Do I give a shit? Hell naw!

All throughout my mental rant Bella just looked around the car, and at the cars around us, (which were like crap cars and mini vans. For Christ sake we were in bum fuck USA. Why would you look at the cars around you?).

She bit her lip, and stared down at her free hand that laid in her lap. I didn't understand what she was doing, I mean women are confusing as shit. For all I knew, she broke a nail or something. Dude I just got the best visual of Bella freaking out over a broken nail. Yeah... that's so not what is wrong. I chanced a look at her gorgeous face, she looked as if she wanted to blush. What the fuck should she be blushing about. Fuck, she cant even blush. She saw me looking at her and I guess she decided I wasn't going to ask, and that she'd better tell me what was up.

"Soo this car is... nice..."

She looked out of her window as we zoomed through the town. I knew it would take a lot longer to drive to Alaska then it would to run but I liked spending time with her, it was like our first road trip.

This reminded me that I was going 140mph and she said this car was '_nice'_ , I do not agree. The car is insanely awesome, '_nice_' was almost an insult. It's ok car, she doesn't know what she's talking about. I think your fucking awesome. I patted the dash bored, Bella just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Babe, just speak your mind. Your killing me here. And, that's kind of impossible"

I winked and she sighed, damn I wish I could read her mind, this would save me a lot of damn time.

She sighed, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, Emmett, I was sort of wondering if we could go car shopping and find a car I like. I really wanna go to college someday soon, maybe even next fall, but I don't think I can drive this around campus."

She looked at me with those innocent eyes. She could have asked for anything and I would have said yes. Dude college? Fuck yes!

"Soo, you are actually asking me to buy you another car?"

I tried to hide my smile, so I acted all business like and she fell for it.

"I can pay you back or get a job and save up, I'm not asking you to 'buy' me a car.?"

She folded her arms in discomfort. Damn this woman has no idea what she does to me.

I unfolded her arms and placed one of her tiny hands into mine while showering the back of her fingers with my kisses.

"Bella bear, I want you to want me to buy you stuff, it's like what I live for. I love spending ungodly amounts of money on you. And, if you want a new car ill buy you four. Never be sorry for wanting stuff, Your with me now. Get use to it."

I winked at her and she just shook her head. That's my girl. Funny and care free. I love it.

We rode in silence for about 120 miles and I sat there thinking about the ring in my pocket. I could just ask her right here, but I kept convincing myself that the timing wasn't right. I knew that. I had to wait, I need to distract myself, and now.

"So you wanna go to college, sweet. I always wanted to date a college chick. Where ya looking into going?"

Seemed harmless enough.

"Well, I don't actually know. Somewhere far. I was actually thinking the university of Alaska. Its close to the tree house and to home. Its cold there and there are plenty of polar bears. Its dark and cold. And perfect."

She had obliviously given this more thought than I had assumed she had. Shes so fucking sexy when she plans shit.

"I like it. So do you want me to look for a house or an apartment. Because I don't do student housing?"

I laughed and so did she. She knew as did I that I would get us a ballin ass place to live. She hadn't even asked me if I wanted to go. I'm glad I assume shit. Well fuck, who wouldn't want Emmett the fucking beast to go to college with them. Emmett the fucking beast? I like it. Its my new nickname to myself.

"I was thinking an apartment. Maybe some kind of loft or something. I like the sound of that."

Honestly I'd like to live in a loft, how gay, but it seemed so normal with Bella. A loft seemed perfect for us. So edgy and modern. Hell yeah I love this idea

"I love the sound of it. Your a fucking genius for coming up with this master plan.."

She laughed at my terminology.

"Well paint me purple and call me the master of planing."

She did a cute little salute and laughed out loud again. I looked back to the road and tried to figure out where we were. I had no clue. We had just drove and laughed, time was the last thing on my mind.

I just shrugged and turned on the radio. I didn't care how late it was, music was always appropriate. Especially when you have a banging ass I pod with a ton of fucking music on it. I went to my play list which was filled with rap, my favorite choice of music. And steady mobbin by lil Wayne was number one. I couldn't have picked a better song.

"Y_ou can not reach me on my Samsung._

_I'm busy fucking the world,_

_and giving the universe my damn tongue._

_Crazy muthafucka I am one."_

_-steady mobbin by lil Wayne_

"I fucking love this song."

Bella turned the song after it was over. She never listened to this kinda music but, dating me has changed a lot about her. She likes being pampered, she likes pop music, she wants a new car, she wants me to go to college with her in Alaska, and she listens to lil Wayne! I like this new Bella a lot.

She went to her play list that I had created for her. Damn, Miley Cyrus. I gotta admit I don't really like her, but this song is pretty tight. I know all the words.

"F_or those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy. _

_Have to get my way yep, 24 hours a day cause I'm hot like that_

_everywhere I go just gives me mad attention like I'm under inspection_

_I always get it cause I'm built like that._

_I go through guys like money flying out the hands_

_they try to change me but they realize they cant_

_and tomorrow is a day I never plan. If your gonna be my man understand_

_I cant be tamed."_

_-Cant be tamed by: Miley Cyrus_

I don't know what was more lame. The fact that I knew more words than Bella or the fact that I had just danced more then Bella. Either way, I feel pretty damn gay.

The next hour and a half went along just like that. Us changing the song to something we liked, while the other listened to the music half halfheartedly. And, finally we got to the edge of the forest.

"If we were in my jeep we could have drove on the trail, but being in this car there is now ay in hell I'd even try it."

She laughed.

"Yeah I some how think the forest would rip this car to shreds."

We both laughed and took in our surroundings. Searching for anything out of place.

After making sure everything was cool, I took Bella's hand in my own and ran. She kept up with my pace easily. I let go of her hand and bounded ahead of her. In no time she pounced onto my back and tackled me to the ground. It was obvious I wouldn't be able to race her for awhile.

"Got ya papa bear."

She playfully snapped at my neck, which was fucking hot.

"You sure do babe, you sure do."

And, these words had never been more true, she had me wrapped around her little pinky, and she didn't even know it. Fuck my life.

"So are we gunna go to the tree house or are you going to lay on top of me all day and suck on my neck."

I liked either alternative. She giggled and got up while biting her lip, I dusted the dirt off of my pants.

"I think we should hunt, I'm kinda starving."

She grabbed her stomach as to prove a point.

"I thought you would never ask."

I smiled and ran into the forest to get me a bear.

~_19 minutes, 3 bears, two kisses, and a close quicky later_~

We got to the tree house and memories flooded back to me. Some from when I was human and some from when I brought Bella here. Both kinds of memories were powerful in their own kind of way. One set was the beginning of this lifestyle, and the other set was the beginning of my life with Bella. Both significant no doubt.

I plopped down in a chair and Bella nuzzled herself against my chest and into my arms. The place where she fit perfectly.

I held her there for what seemed like forever, when it had only been a few short moments. It was a comfortable silence as we watched the sun rise. Every color know to man shown through the sky and I was so thankful my eyes were capable of seeing them. It was like seeing the world through high definition lenses while everyone else watches in satellite. This moment was perfect, in fact every moment with Bella was perfect. The ring in my pocket felt heavier than ever. Every moment of my life with her would be perfect, I fought the internal battle. To ask or not to ask, that was the question. I knew it wasn't right timing but I wanted so badly to drop onto one knee. Something I had never done. A million thought's were buzzing around my head. Damn.

"So what did you want to bring me here for?"

I kissed the top of her hair adoringly while I waited for her reply knowing that I would sit here and listen no matter what she had to say. And tried to ignore the annoying voice in the back of my head '_she's ready and you know it_'

She turned around in my lap and I knew she felt my boner. How she resisted it was beyond me. I mean what girl in her right mind wouldn't get mega horny sitting on top of my rock hard dick? I smelt her arousal. She was obviously horny too. That's my girl.

I smiled and she just glared at me, if you could even call what she does '_glaring_'.

"Well I don't know, everything just seems to be moving so fast. I was changed then we got together. I just wanted to escape the world for just a few hours and just be with you. No interruptions form Alice, or no jasper steeling you away to play video games. No worrying Edward will just show up. Not having to worry about wolves being with me or against me. Just me and you. In the most simplest most raw form possible."

She wrapped her tiny arms around me and sighed. Something was on her mind. I had to figure out what it was exactly. I hated knowing she was bothered by something. It fucking sucks.

"I know what you mean. Our life is so crazy, even by vampire standards."

I chuckled as did she. She melted into my frame and I felt content in the moment. Me an my woman in the place that no one knew about. Our secret hide out.

"Emmett...?"

She raised her head and stared into my eyes, I found myself in a trace, I was froze by her piercing eyes. The were no longer crimson but more like a fiery red. There were hints of golden brown in them now. They continued to amaze me, with every step of the change they seemed to captivate me more. If that's even fucking possible.

"Yes babe.?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, mainly because that's the only part of my face I could will to move.

"I think we should tell charlie. About all of this. About us, and about our plans."

Well shit if that's what she wanted then damn, ill do it in heart beat. Not that I would know how long a heart beat was. I mean I don't exactly have a pulse.

She looked worried about my response. Like she was waiting on me to throw a fit or yell or something. Is that all she knew? Had Edward screwed her up so badly that she would expect the same from me as well. Oh hell naw.

"I think that's a great idea. We can go by there today if you want. I know he is worried as shit about you."

I kissed her cheek, she just smiled.

"Today? That's so soon.?"

She made her statement sound more like a question. And she seemed flabbergasted by the thought. I always loved that word flabbergasted. I laughed out loud, and she turned her head to the side.

"We could wait if you want."

It didn't really matter to me either way, but she wanted to tell her dad about me, whoa big step.

"Today is fine. How do you think he will react?"

She looked at me all big eyed and worried.

"I don't know much about him, I don't even think I've met the man, so that's your call. No matter how he reacts ill be by your side the entire time."

I gave her a passionate kiss to reenforce my statement, the she took me by surprise and deepened on her own. Fuck yes.

I placed my hands on both sides of her hips while she ground her heated core into my rock hard cock

Her lips danced around my neck as her razor sharp teeth grazed across my flesh.

Her hands found their way into my short locks, while mine tangled up into her long curl's.

The first beam of the sun blazed through the open face of the tree house and Bella's skin sparkled beneath my touch, she was so willing to give herself to me. And I was so willing to give her my everything. No matter what she asked it was hers. I got impatient with her shirt and it found its way to the forest ground and more of her skin was exposed to the suns light. I could only imagine how my face looked all glittery and smiley. Probably like I had just been in a gay convention. I pushed the thought from my mind and focused on Bella. Every part of her was being covered by my lips. I could move at light speeds and somehow it didn't seem fast enough. Like I could not cover enough flesh within one second. I begged for more. I needed it. I craved her.

"Emmett, please."

Her moans were winded and filled with urgency, she needed me too. Somehow all the bullshit lead us here. I was grateful for it. I would go through hell and back again for this. True love was rare and we had both found that in each other.

"Bella, I love you."

she grabbed onto my shoulders and somehow she had ripped my shirt off. Her hands trailed over my chest and abs like she had never felt them before. Fuck me, now!

"I love you too."

She looked up into my eyes to prove the honestly in her words. They seemed innocent even.

My lips found hers as our tongues danced a fiery dance. I easily un did her pants and slid them off. I was a little more cautious with mine. Seeing as they had half a million dollars worth of diamonds in them. I set them aside and Bella took care of my boxers. She was naked before me, perfect and all mine. She sat in my lap and hovered above me. I placed the head of my dick in her wet core and she whimpered at the size. After she had slowly and painstakingly filled herself with me she rocked her hips back and forth. That was almost my undoing. I wouldn't last long. Not is she keeps that up. I cupped her breast into my palms and played with her hardened nipples between my fingers. Her mouth left mine while she moaned out all sorts of incoherence's. I couldn't tell weather my name was god or Emmett. Either way I was hers. I kissed her neck. Roughly sucking her sensitive skin into my mouth biting it to keep her on edge.

"Oh god, fuck, right there."

She screamed into my ear and anyone within a 100 mile radius could hear the moans that so easily filled our tree house. I wrapped my arm around her frame and picked her up effortlessly, her legs wrapped around me. This gave me a whole new view of her body. Shes fucking flawless.

"Your so fucking beautiful."

I growled into her neck as she clawed at my back. Her walls clamped around my dick and I knew she was close.

"Cum for me Bella. For me and only me."

She moaned out of pure pleasure as her orgasm hit her in waves of bliss.

I soon found my release after just watching her cum. I laid her down underneath me on the floor of our tree house. I showered her in kisses. I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

I rolled us over so we could sit in the sun. it felt warm against my skin and Bella sighed in contentment. She was happy. And so was I we laid there for about three hours in silence, I couldn't get the mile off of my face. And Bella hadn't let the smile fall from her lips. I looked at my shorts on the ground and I knew instantly, this was the moment. Not later, not a year from now. Right now. I kissed the top of Bella's head then stood up. She propped herself up with her elbow, I stood there for a few moments just gawking at her beauty. How I had resisted her for so long while she was with Edward was beyond me. How I had not confessed my love to her instantly.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

She had that look on her face, you know that '_I know your up to something'_ look.

I just gave her a big ass smile.

I turned around to grab my shorts and Bella just looked up more confused than ever.. but the look on her face when I dropped to one knee, naked and in a forest tree house in Alaska was priceless. This had to be a first.

"Bella, I have been thinking about this all day. And, I tried to decide if it was the right time. But, it is. Any time is right with you. I'm so fucking in love with you. And I've never got on my knee for any woman. I just love you unconditionally and wanna spend the rest of eternity with you."

Bella's mouth was wide open, my voice was deeper than I had ever heard it. A month had flown by and my world had been flipped upside down. I loved this woman and I needed her to love me too. She was my forever.

"Emmett?"

She looked as if she wanted to cry. I hope those are tears of joy.

"Isabella swan. Will you marry me."

" Because if you say no I'm going to look like the biggest douche ever."

She grabbed my neck and pulled me down to her. Kissing me feverishly.

"Yes, a million times yes."

Her whispered words fell against my skin and the reality of what I just did sunk in. Bella had said yes. I jumped up and hugged Bella to my bulky frame. Oh fuck, I dropped the ring. I hadn't even shown it to her.

I grabbed it with my free hand and handed he the little blue box, she eyed me sceptically but opened it excitedly.

Her eyes got huge. Good or bad? Don't know, don't care.

"Emmett, its.. beautiful."

She looked at me then back to the ring, then back to me.

I ran my hands through my hair nervously.

"I knew you always said you wanted something small, but small isn't my specialty, I fell in love with this at the mall yesterday, and I had to buy it. It seemed like us. Don't worry about a price or anything..."

Fuck I sound like a babbling 10 year old... Bella cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Its perfect. Will you do the honers.?"

She handed me the box and held out her hand.

I looked into her gorgeous eyes and slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. Damn jasper is good. I gazed at the ring on her finger for what felt like an eternity.

I pressed my lips to the finger that was now holding mt. Everest and, she sighed at my touch.

"I guess we will have more than just a relationship to explain to charlie."

She giggled at the thought. He might actually pull a gun on me. And now that would be hilarious. But we needed to hurry if we wanted to get to his house before dark. We might just have Alice and jasper come get the car and run there. It would be a hell of a lot faster.

"He will be alright. He might yell though. I don't much about being a dad but I'm sure he will be all protective and freak out at first. But that's ok. He cant actually hurt me."

I laughed as I got a mental image of me pretending to play dead. Id pay to see it.

Bella admired her ring.

"I love it Emmett, it really is perfect. How did u manage to get me ring you thought I would hate then make me fall in love with that very same ring within 24 hours?"

she pondered on that for a moment. And so did I. Shit I didn't know, luck maybe?

"I don't know. But I do know I love the hell out of you."

I kissed her finger again, it was a whole new perspective being with her. I felt as if she was mine and I was hers. I had never felt possessive before.

"I love you too."

Her words pulled me from my thoughts and it was true. She had been through hell for me, literally hell and here she was promising me the rest of her life. She truly did love me.

I am one lucky ass motherfucker.

**a/n**

**I spent a ton of time on this. I hope you like. Leave me some love and let me know. This is literally one of my favorite chapters I have written. And, Next chapter in the works. And your lovely comments make me write faster. I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me on this story because I really do like it and I hope you do to. Love as always ~allie b**


	18. The blank exspression

Em pov

We got back to the house in no time. Well, only because we ran. I mean shit, if Bella wanted to go see her dad we needed to hurry and, even the Bugatti wouldn't have gone fast enough. Speaking of the chief of police himself, I have no clue how that whole conversation will go, but whatever. Its not like he could actually harm me, could he? I ran my hand over my abs nervously and began to pace the room.

"Emmett, calm down you'll be fine."

She was all the way across the room getting ready, not even looking at me. How in the fuck did she know I was worried? Was It that fucking obvious that I was nervous? Damn!

"I know, I've just never gone up to a police officer and been all like "Hey, yes I know your daughter was engaged to my brother. But, they broke up and now I'm fucking her. Oh, and by the way, she just happens to be a vampire so, have a nice day.""

I did a serious tone, and Bella just stared at me. She had this odd blank expressions I definitely didn't like it. I stared at her, waiting for anything. A smile, a nod, a word. Anything would work. I just needed something. She couldn't do this shit. Right after I propose and we make love she wants to be silent and blank. Women!

"OK, maybe you shouldn't say it like that. And, go easy on him, I'm his only little girl ya know."

She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (my favorite thing) and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked kinda off, sad almost. I now recognized the blankness for sadness, what the hell. Did she regret saying yes? Is that what the fuck this was all about? Way to go Emmett, fuck shit up like you always do. I went into the closet confused more than ever, and in need for a second to recompose myself. I fucking hate this feeling. I'm vulnerable, and I don't like it. I always said I wanted to fall in love but mi not so sure I like being 'in love', because Bella could so easily break my heart with one word, goodbye. A pain burned in my chest as I imagined that word leaving her lips. I should have never let myself fall this hard.

All of this was new to me because, I never had this problem with rose, she could have told me she hated me (which she did all the fucking time) and I wouldn't have cared. But with Bella... it was different.

I was so lost with my own thoughts that I had forgotten Bella was in the same room with me, but she reminded me she was there with a question I thought I would never hear.

"Emmett, do you ever miss Rosalie?"

Rosalie? The blond bitch I couldn't stand. Humm... let me think about that one. Hell no!

"No, not at all. Bella, baby, I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you. I never not even for one second loved her. What brings all of this up?"

I waited for her response.

"She just seems better for you than I am. And sometimes, when your quiet I think your thinking about her. I wouldn't blame you. I just don't want you to make this mistake."

did she not know that every thought I have is about her and when I am thinking about Rosalie I am thinking how lucky I am not to have her in my life. And she called herself a mistake. Is she calling me a mistake. I thought about it. I could feel my calmness slip. Don't be angry with her, count to ten and take a deep breath.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5... fuck that. I'm a mistake huh? She probably wishes she had never ended it with Edward. She probably sees how big of a douche I am. Fuck... That's it. She misses him.

"Do you miss Edward? Because he is coming home soon. And I thinking bringing home a new girlfriend. Maybe you can convince him then.. of the 'mistake you made' and how you want to be back with him."

She turned around, her sadness just a whisper of emotion as her anger flared. Little miss newborn does have a temper.

"He has a new '_girlfriend_'?"

She spat the word in disgust.

"Yes."

I said this as a simple fact. It was true he did have a new love interest..

"That lying mother fucker. How in the fuck could he just snap out our relationship like that. I mean what the fuck, he supposedly was _'madly in love with me_' like a month later he's in a relationship with someone else.?"

She walked back into the closet. Don't know why. Don't really care why. I just followed. How could she be mad at him. I mean damn. She is engaged. She was jealous. That much was obvious. I heard some foot steps downstairs. But I didn't really care who heard what was going on. I was to angry to stop this little argument now.

" Oh, so it's not ok for him to date. But, its fine for you to fuck and be engaged to his brother. Humm, seems kinda one sided to me."

I was mad. She still had feelings for Edward. How had I not seen this. And, how had I let my guard down for this girl who was playing with my emotions? The little voice in the back of mind seemed to find reason in the situation.

'_Its all new to her. Give her a minute to figure all of this out. She doesn't love Edward. She loves you.'_

That little voice was pissing me off.

Bella's face looked taken back.

"It's different."

She wasn't so sure, but it looked as if she were having an internal debate.

"How, how is it different?"

I demanded an answer. No time for fucking waiting.

"Because I had been in love with you for a fucking year. And, during that year Edward had been committed to me. I hadn't been committed to him. It was easier for me to move on."

She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, in frustration. She had loved me a year... she had never admitted that before. Why was everything so confusing. I needed to get away alone. To think. Fuck! I had no where to go, the only place I could think of was my tree house. But, all that did was remind me of Bella. I grabbed the keys to my jeep.

"Where are you going?"

Bella sounded more hurt than angry and I couldn't find it in my will to look at her upset face.

"For a drive."

I walked out of the door to find a waiting jasper, he tried to stop me. Not sure why but he couldn't stop me. Not when I'm like this. I got to my jeep and pulled out of the garage. The first thing I saw was that silver Volvo. Great Edward was home. That's why jasper wanted to stop me. I wondered how much Edward had heard, probably all of it. Fucking Great, my day just went from terrible to shitty in point five seconds.

**a/n**

**yeah don't kill me. I hope you like this chapter. I loved it and mi not sure why but its one of my favorites. I debated on posting it. But It just kinda felt right. Please leave me comments and let me know what you think. Love as always allie b**


	19. blue lights

Em

Driving away, all I could think about was that fucking silver car sitting in the driveway. Damn. What the fuck was I thinking, I left Bella in the middle of a fight when she was upset and when her ex fiance was outside. I'm such a fucking pussy, just walking out like that. **Goddammit**. She deserves so much fucking better than me, than this. I drove furiously through town, with no direction in mind. I just liked driving around when shit got fucking crazy. My jeep felt comfortable, safe. Yeah like a fucking man Emmett. Your fucking wife to be is probably packing up her shit and your feeling. 'safe'

"FUCK"

I slammed my hand against the wheel _-which cracked in protest_- out of rage . Just fucking great. Go destroy shit! Why in the hell did shit have to get complicated? My mind raced through the past month and I couldn't find a single flaw. Everything had been perfect. Why would Bella doubt us now? I knew I shouldn't have proposed so damn soon, she wasn't ready. This is fucking bullshit. If I had any since I would rush home and tell Bella I loved her and beg her to forgive me, but I couldn't find it in my power to turn around. Even though, I'm sure when the pissed off me talks some sense into the not pissed off me that's exactly what ill do, run and apologize like the '_in love_' man I am.

I could see a cop sitting on ticket duty and out of curiosity, I looked down at my dash, Holy fuck. I'm going 110 mph. And, as if on cue, as soon as I passed him, he whipped out behind me and turned on those unmistakable blue lights. Fucking great.

I pulled over. Cussing like a sailor. The cop got out of the car. And approached my jeep.

"licenses and registration please."

I got out my wallet and handed the man my license and registration as he had asked. The cop eyed me carefully, what is this dudes deal. I thought about it. Well, my eyes probably look black as hell and I probably look like I wanna drain him of his blood. Which I did. I could hear his heart. And, I could practically feel his pulse against my skin. A fire shot up my throat and I knew I wanted to kill this man. But, it had been over 20 years with no human slip's. Damn, I pushed all thoughts out of my head and thought about Bella. Then... the anger came back. Fucking shit. Whats worse, wanting to kill a little human. or.. wanting to kill yourself for being a total douche? Fuck. I looked up and the cop was still looking at my id.

"You Carlisle's kid?"

Huh? Well, it shouldn't surprise me that he knew my '_dad_', shit everyone in forks knew Carlisle and his _wired_ kids.

"Yes sir."

I tried to be as polite as possible. But, I don't think he really cared either way because, he looked as if he had a purpose. Dude, just write the ticket and come the hell on with it. It cant be that complicated. Even by human standards. He huffed -_which I think fit my thoughts more than his own-_

"I'm chief swan. Bella's father."

Whoa, as in the same man I'm suppose to be meeting later to tell mi marrying his daughter-_if we even are getting married now-_ . Fucking great. I wanted to step on the gas and run away. Like a coward. Her father. **Fuck**. . I don't think this is exactly what he would consider an honorable first meeting. With me being fucking angry and him writing me a ticket. Son of a bitch. Bella's father looked at me for an answer...

"Oh."

The only word I could say, I was frozen but, my thoughts seemed to race at light speeds! He eyed me seriously then gave me a stern look. Was he mad? I hadn't even told him I was banging his daughter yet. Humans!

"Now, I know shes not sick. I just wanna know if she ran away and got married to that _Edward_ guy. And I wanna know if she's ok. And don't give me any funny business."

His anger was gone and he looked pained. Like he was begging for me to tell him she was ok. And she hadn't married that fucking prick. I got more angry at the thought of him even being close to my Bella. I gotta get back home. I had to be by Bella's side. To tell her I loved her and I was an idiot. And to make sure Edward knows she is mine. Because she IS mine.

"She is good. And, she definitely didn't get married to _him._"

He looked relived, almost happy. What was his deal with Edward.. why didn't he like him?

He handed me back my stuff and nodded his head.

"Tell Bella to call me today. And if she doesn't, ill show up at the Cullen's house anyways. And... uh... don't sped through town anymore."

He walked away and I sat there feeling stupid. He let me go.. with a warning. Lets see if he doesn't write that ticket later. He just mite. I grabbed my phone which had been buzzing like crazy. 6 missed call's and 11 text msgs. I ignored them all. And hit speed dial 1. Bella.

It rang...rang...rang... no answer... damn. Panic spread through me like a wild fire. She was obviously mad at me. And ignoring me. Great.

I checked my in box. All from Bella I'm sure.

Msg 1 _Emmett, come home. Lets talk this out. ~Bella_

msg 2_. Are you ok? You haven't text me back and I'm worried~Bella_

msg 3 D_ude get your ass home. Bella. Is freaking out. And she doesn't want to talk to me.~Edward_

Edward. Fucking prick. I deleted it instantly and decided not to continue reading the messages.

Feeling a little more calm since reading Bella's txt, I sent her a reply.

_Bella, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm a big dumb ass idiot. I love you and I'm coming home.~Emmett_

I got back on the main road and tried to make sure I didn't speed. I felt like I was creeping, but I didn't exactly want another warning form Bella's father.. I turned on the radio -_to try and distract myself_- and put on some rock music. When I'm in a funky mood I like to listen to this music. I guess screaming helps the anger. Black veil brides. Pens and knives. One of my favorites.

..My phone vibrated, I checked it instantly.

_Emmett, I love you so much. I'm sorry I brought up Rosalie. We can talk about it later. But if you wanna go see my dad you need to get home. ~Bella._

She didn't have to tell me twice.

A million thoughts raced through my mind on the way home.

Why would Bella worry about Rosalie? Had Edward talked to her since he sent that txt? Had Bella met Lilly? Had she killed Lilly in the event of meeting her? Ect.. ect...

I got home in no time. And there was no Volvo in sight. Thank god! Maybe Bella had killed Edward after all. I mean, a man can only hope right? I jumped out the top of my jeep and ran inside, and straight to our room. I ignored the jokes jasper was throwing my way. Id get him later for sure. I got into our room and the shower was on. I busted open the door and into the shower. Clothes and all. Bella turned around and jumped into my waiting arms. I kissed her feverishly as the water fell upon us.

"Bella I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. Baby I love you."

I gently cupped her face. I had told her I loved her. I showed her that I loved her. What else can I do? I know I don't deserve her. But I need her.

She must have seen the pain in my eyes, because she began to dry sob.

"Emmett, I...I... I don't know what I was thinking. When you asked me to marry you, I just couldn't help but think about Rosalie. I'm …...nothing compared to her. She's beautiful... and I'm...I'm..."

I tightened my grip on her face and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Bella. Rosalie... she was not beautiful. She wasn't even pretty... your. Breathtaking. Never compare yourself to that..(_bitch)_... wanna be. Because there is no comparison. You win. Hands down. You cant doubt yourself. We love each other that's all that matters. Not Edward, not Rosalie. You and me."

She looked at me..as I looked at her. I didn't know if what I had said was more for Bella or for my own hearing. But I was right, this was me and her now. Nothing about our past mattered. Not even Edward or Rosalie. It was just me, And her.

"Oh Emmett."

Her hands found their way to my face as her lips found their way to my own. We were a team, we needed to stay a team. Or... we will crumble and fall. And I can not let that happen. I knotted my hands in her hair and let my emotions take over. Basically, I put everything I had into that moment and silently vowed that I would never let the past come between us again. I think she had the same sort of thoughts because she pressed her wet body against mine and we simply

stood there kissing. We kissed because we both needed the physical contact after our fight. We kissed because she was claiming me as I was claiming her. We kissed to show each other we were committed to this relationship. And, we kissed just to kiss, to be in the moment with one another and to love each other unconditionally. We just kissed. I would never get sick of these kisses. Somehow they seemed to get more heated with every day were together. Somehow my love for her grew everyday. And I had no more room to love. She had everything I could ever give her and yet I found myself giving and getting more than I ever thought possible. My heart, my love, and my soul... no longer mine. But hers. This is true love.

I'm in way over my head. But I love every minute of it.

**a/n**

**like? yes, no? I hope you liked it. I liked writing it and I like ending to the chapter. I've got about 6 more chapter and 3 of them already written. So ill post them regularly and I hope you continue to read. Leave me love. Thanks as always. Allie b **


	20. calling charlie

Em pov

I didn't know how much time had passed. Well with Bella attacking you, you don't exactly have time to check your watch.

"Emmett, we really got to stop making out. Its about ten o clock, I need to call charlie."

She laid in my arms on the shower floor, naked and panting. But I wasn't ready to get up, not just yet anyways. And, I haven't exactly told her about my little run in with her dad today. hmmm

"Speaking of charlie..."

I turned off the water and wrapped Bella into my arms and a towel. She rolled her eyes, and waited for me to finish my sentence.

"He kind of pulled me over earlier and told me to have you call him, or hes coming over. He asked if you married Edward... It was weird."

Bella stared at me through her wet hair. I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Did you tell him anything about us?"

She eyed me close. Probably to see if I was lying, but as I went over the conversation in my head, I don't think I once mentioned myself and Bella as a couple.

"No, I don't think so. I mean I'm still alive, well sort of!"

She giggled at me reference of me being immortal. I swear these jokes are timeless, just like me. See, they work with everything I say.

"Yeah but there's nothing he could have done to kill you, dummy. Your already dead!"

Was she trying to make jokes, that is my job.

"Yeah yeah yeah... you really should call him though. He did seem worried."

I got my phone out of my pocket and realized that I took it in the shower with me, so unless she is calling the little mermaid, she is shit out of luck. Electronics in water is a no no.

I frowned at her and tossed the phone.

"Maybe you should use the house phone."

She nodded in agreement and laughed at me. I just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"So gorgeous"

I said this in the most quiet voice possible but I knew she would here me. She simply smiled.

I jumped up with Bella still in my arms and leaped downstairs to where Alice was waiting on the couch with a phone in hand. Damn psychic girl.

"Could you guys not stay dry and clothed for ten minutes?"

She concentrated really hard, on what I'm assuming was her having a 'vision'

"(_sigh_) Guess not."

Alice shook her head at the thought and handed Bella the phone.

"I somehow don't think you want your dad to show up, especially when you two look like _that_."

I laughed, but she was right. I don't think he would like the scene of me holding Bella's naked wet form in my lap while Alice sat on the couch casually as if nothing were wrong. Actually I'm sure it would be entertaining to watch him attempt to kill me... humm...

Alice shoved the phone at Bella and she grabbed it like it would explode, honestly, she shouldn't worry she is an adult. Be a man Emmett comfort her, reassure her. Damn why didn't I think of that? Well I kind of did, they were my thoughts after all, damn.

"It'll be ok baby, I promise."

She was chewing on the inside of her cheek and she looked nervous as fuck. I rubbed small circles on her thigh for more support, moral and emotional.

"Thanks."

She said it so innocently, so adorably, that I just wanted to

attack her with my kisses, but Alice freaked out.

"Emmett,** please control yourself**."

Alice was stern, but me and Bella were laughing.. hard. At least I had lightened the mood. There is a bright side to everything.

"Whelp, here it goes."

She dialed the number and it rang. I could hear this easily, with my special hearing and all.

"Helllo."

His voice had hope as if he was expecting her to call. At least he didn't seem mad, that's a plus right?

"Hey dad"

Bella sounded different, way different and even to him it would be noticeable, maybe he would pass it off as her '_sickness_'

"Bella, thank god. You got some explaining to do young lady."

Scratch that whole '_not being mad thing_'.

a/n

don't kill me. I'm so sorry I'm a terrible person I hoped you liked this. I know its short but I hope you liked it.


	21. family gathering

Em pov

Well, this shit _just_ got real. Because, tomorrow at 7:00 pm will be when me and Bella go 'talk' to charlie, at his house, about me dating his daughter. **Great**. But, I do have to give the man credit, he (_for the most part) _tried to remain calm on the phone with Bella. With my super hearing and all, I could tell that he knew something was up, and he sure as hell didn't like that I Emmett Cullen was coming with Bella to have a serious talk. Too bad for him, hes just going to have to get fucking used to it. Because, we are a two for one deal. I love her and need her, speaking of need. She NEEDS to get back from hunting with Alice, because apparently, Edward and Lilly are going to come back over tonight. I don't know why though, no one wants them here. Well, Esme and Carlisle, and , Alice. Well shit, me too, and jasper. OK scratch that. No one wants Lilly here. And, with Bella being a fresh new born and all, it could end badly. But, Edward seems to think everything is going to be ok. Alice, on the other hand is kind of antsy about it all. So, that's not good. But what the fuck ever. No one is here now but me and jazz, and he is in his room doing only lord knows what. So... I might as well be productive with my time. What to do. What to do.

I know.

I reached for my laptop. If college is what she wants, then ill find us a dope ass crib(_as promised_) to live in while we are up late every night 'studying' _(as if that would happen)_. I opened up the screen, damn! This shit is dirtier than hell, jasper's fault no doubt. Speaking of jazzy boy. He could help with this, seeing as he isn't doing anything important anyways.

"Jazzy"

I yelled loud enough so that he would hear me about 5 miles from here and within a few seconds he was sitting right beside me.

"Whats up Emmett?"

"Well, I'm looking up houses for sale in Alaska. I thought you'd be able to help, you know I'm not really good with stuff like this."

I had a point. If it were up to me I'd have a house with a flat screen and x box in every room, Bella probably wouldn't like that. Well, knowing her she probably would.

That's beside the point. I gave up the battle and gave into the fact that I needed his advice, for sure.

"Yeah I definitely need your help."

He nodded in agreement with me.

"Let me go grab my computer, and we'll see what we can find."

~about 100 houses for sale later.~

"Jazz, it's perfect."

I don't know if I was talking more to him or myself but either way, it was true.

"Find one?"

He sounded relived.

"Yeah dude look at this. 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, 11 acres, heated pool, the fucking works."

I tossed him my laptop with a little bit of pride swelling through my veins, this would be the first house I bought, for me **and **my wife to live in.

"I swear, if you don't buy this, I will just for pure desire to own a house in Alaska. We should go check it out sometime."

He handed me back my computer, not sure why he didn't just throw it. Probably part of his whole manner thing, whatever.

"Yeah, and sometime soon."

I saved the page and did a mental note of the address and calculated how far of a run it was from the 'tree house'. Only about 120 miles, not to shabby. Good job emmy boy.

I could hear the unmistakable roar of Bella's car. (_her and Alice must have gone to get her car.)_ yay!

I got an instant wave of horny, damn Jasper and his little 'gift'

"Sorry."

Jazz had a smug look on his face that didn't exactly say 'sorry'.

"For what?"

Alice walked in, taking off her coach coat, and matching sunglasses.

"For not kissing you sooner."

Alice laughed, but I just gagged which made my Bella bear laugh.

"Jazz, keep it in your pants."

I shot Bella a wink at I got an annoyed look from the 'love birds' aka Alice and jasper.

"Come here you sexy thing you."

It took about point seven seconds and Bella was tackling me, I love when she does that.

"Glad to see you too, baby cakes."

A heated make out session was in full swing with me and Bella on the floor, jazz just laughed.

"Emmett, keep IT in YOURE pants"

He laughed as he put Alice in his lap. Ok, they went from almost banging to sitting calmly, Such control, such lameness.

"Come on guys, Edward should be here in like 10 min, we don't want a family brawl."

Alice was soo adorable, her little pixie voice. But she was wrong, I did want a family brawl.

"Speak for yourself."

Bella sent me a wink and wiggled around under my bulky frame.

Bella, likes a protective Emmett. A little too much.

They both laughed but me and Bella just glared at them.

And, then jasper sent a wave of control over us, Damn him.

"Now Emmett, Bella, behave."

I swear I wanted to strangle that little pixie.

And then, a wave of love. Fuck jasper and his mood changing shit.

Bella grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"She's _somewhat _right. We should _try_ to make this a nice event?"

She made it like a question, obviously not looking forward to this much.

So we got up and waited, Carlisle and Esme joined us. And then, we did more waiting.

_9 min and 39 seconds later_

"They are here."

Alice didn't need to inform any of us, because we could in fact here them outside. But, she seemed nervous. I'm not sure why... the second human eddy boy has dated and brought home. With a brand new vampire. No biggy.

Alice sat beside jazz, Esme and Carlisle stood by the door holding hands, and I had Bella in my lap. If nothing else just to make sure she wouldn't hurt anyone. Because, I believe she would feel bad if she killed someone. Not that I would, but what the fuck ever!

Foot step, foot step, foot step, (humans take for fucking ever.) A cough. Fuck I forgot that Edwardo could read minds. Damn.. This is going to be wired.

Esme opened the door before they could even knock which I think startled the girl. Ah, this could be fun. I flashed her a 'smile'. Well see who startles easily. Then something changed,

I tried to take in all the details. But, so much was happening at once.

Edward growled. Alice was having a vision. And, someone had broken into a window upstairs. The poor girl. Looked terrified and Bella, ran upstairs. Oh Fuck it was Rosalie.

"Oh, you wanna show up today of all days?"

That's all it took for me to run upstairs, Rosalie would NOT fucking touch Bella or she would lose her head.

Esme hugged Edward and he came up stairs with me as we said our brief hellos.

Alice and jasper soon followed. I'm sure that left an awkward moment downstairs with Carlisle and Esme, and Lilly.

I walked in on Bella crouched, growling at Rosalie who was sitting on mine and Bella's bead.

"All you guys broke was the frame? What Emmett, is Bella not doing it for you? Obviously shes not as attractive as I..."

(WHAM)

Bella, had lunged at Rosalie, and in .1 second Edward had grabbed Bella, HELLL naw.

I grabbed Edward from behind, and he slipped out of my grip.

"Don't fucking touch her."

I couldn't help but snarl every word, I think he got the msg.

"I just didn't want her to get hurt."

He said this soo proper. Fucking douche bag.

"She can handle her own fucking self. Do not touch her."

I was now roaring at Edward, bitch, come at me.

He looked away form me and to the other side of the room.

A mixture of Bella and Rosalie wrestling, which Bella was obviously winning.

"He's mine, bitch. I Will burn you."

Emmett, do something.

Alice shrieked at me, obviously worried for Bella.

Where as jasper looked concentrated, and enraged. Trying to calm them down for sure.

I grabbed Bella, who snapped at me. Damn, shes pissed.

"Aww, your little boy friend has to protect you. So cute."

"Rosalie, leave. Now."

Edward so calm, fucking douch.

"Oh Edward you don't want me to leave."

She was trying dazzle Edward, it wasn't working.

"Leave bitch, or I will handle you."  
Alice, did sound threatening. And that through Rosalie off, she looked over at Alice and laughed.

Then she looked at Edward.

"You don't want her to find out? Why not, it would be so fun to watch her try to hurt me."

"Rosalie, stop it, NOW."

Edward was now angry. She surely didn't think she could beat us all could she?

"what hoe, tell me. Open your overly glossed lips and fucking tell me."

Bella was still strangling to get out of my arms. And, in all honesty she was winning. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Oh Bella, such anger. Its not about you, its too Alice, about jasper."

She giggled and twirled her hair.

"fucking stop Rosalie."

Edward obviously wasn't helping. But he had to know what she talking about. What the fuck?

Then a gasp, and a lunge. Holy shit

"You tried to fuck my jazz. I will kill you."

Alice had Rosalie in a choke hold. What the fuck?

Bella, wiggles out of my arms, oh shit.

I looked at jasper who was freaking out, damn.

I re grabbed Bella, and held on tightly, as Edward attempted to get Alice off of Rosalie.

"Biiittttcccchhhh."

Alice wasn't letting go, and Bella was trying harder to get to Rosalie.

Then Rosalie jumped out the window laughing.

Alice was on her heels, and Edward heaved and ran down stairs. Bella elbowed my stomach and leaped out the window.

I decided to fucking follow Edward, jasper right behind me.

Son of a bitch. Rosalie. Had. Lilly. by the thought.

Alice and Bella were snarling. Carlisle was trying to calm Rosalie down. But I was too in focus on Bella to pay attention to anything. She had a huge mark on her face that was healing up by the second. I will kill this bitch. I am Emmett Cullen, and no one fucks with my Bella.

"**I WILL KILL YOU"**

**I was angry**

"Emmett, nooooo."

Edward tried to stop me, fuck him.

I charged the bitch, she would not hurt any of my family. All I saw was Rosalie. That's all that mattered. I slammed into her body making her release Lilly, a faint cracking noise rang in my ear but I figured it was just Rosalie. As I tackled her to the ground.

"Quit trying to hurt the people I love, and stay the fuck away from me and Bella."

She hissed at me and bit the fuck out of my shoulder.

"SON OF A BITCH"

That fucking hurt, I could faintly hear screams form people behind me but I didn't fucking care. I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were unimportant.

I re arranged my hands around Rosalie's neck.

"Till death do us part."

And, wham, her head went flying.

Take that bitch. And within seconds, I had jasper and Carlisle pulling me off of her corpse.

All I could see was vibrant red. I snarled in anger.

"Carlisle, come here. I think something is wrong with Lilly."

Edward was examining her neck sounding panicked , apparently something is broken.(_her neck, fuck I heard her neck crack_)

That vein bitch was trying to fucking kill Lilly. uhh, I looked at her head and stomped the shit out of it. Out of the anger from the realization of everything that had just taken place. Then I realized what I had just done and took off out of fear. I didn't want to be around my family like this.

I ran out the door at full speed, gasps form my departure echoed form the house behind me. The woods,

safe, I could smash some trees, maybe a bear... I took in a breath and something sweet caught my senses, human. This poor human wouldn't live long, and my family may disown me. I may hate myself afterward. But, its too late to turn around now, I stalked my pray and attacked.

One scream escaped before I had broke the neck of the poor woman and sunk my teeth into its warm waiting flesh. Soo good. I drained her for everything she had, and instantly regretted it. What the fuck have I done? I dropped the corpse to the ground and wiped my mouth clean of my mistake.

Holy shit, I've slipped. I'm going to have to leave home. What the fuck did I do?

I was freaking out, I needed to calm down. Think rational, what should I do next? I thought logically then decided I needed to cover up any evidence.

So I buried the body so far that it would be impossible to find. And disposed of nay trace of the woman or me. Then ran away. Something I was good at lately. Running. I could feel the change happening in my body, human blood, more power, faster running. I really am a fucking monster. I climbed the top of the highest tree I could find and stood there. Debating to jump, though it wouldn't do shit. Fuck. I sat down and looked into the sky. If there is a heaven I wont be attending. That poor woman, with a family, kids, a husband, and maybe a dog. She lived and I ended that for her. I wanted to cry but that wasn't possible so I screamed. And slammed my head into the tree. After repeatedly doing this, it put things in perspective for me. I had killed Rosalie, drained a human, and ran away form everything. My everything...

Bella, fuck. I hope she's ok. I dint even look. Son of a bitch, I'm not doing shit right today. Fuck.

I leaped down and headed home, not caring about anything else. I was at the house in three minutes. Had I ran that far? The smoke was evident from the back of the house. Rosalie was being burned. I opened the front door and stormed in. Everyone looked at me. Alice knew, Edward knew. Where was Bella?

"Upstairs."

Edward, could read my mind but he didn't seem interested in my mistakes. He was worried about Lilly.

Alice however seemed angry. Weather it with me or Rosalie, who knows. Carlisle and jasper were outside, and Esme was looking over Lilly with Edward. And I was running upstairs.

I broke through the door and engulfed Bella into my arms, kissing her. Foolishly. She got too rough, the blood, she tasted it. She realized she was getting too aggressive and pulled away.

"Are you ok, are you hurt?"

My question had a double meaning.

And she caught it.

"Im fine."

Then she looked into my eyes and gasped.

"Emmett, you're eyes."

I looked down, fuck.

"Yes."

It's all I needed to say, she knew.

"It was an accident, the woods, poor human, I was angry, I'm sorry."

She clung to me, and I too her. Such a fucking baby, sure fuck everything up and cry to your fiancee about it. Such a girly man.

"I know, I know."

She kissed my cheek.

"We need to go downstairs to check on everything."

"Yeah, we do."

She looked into my eyes, and I was full of shame, marked as a killer, she just smiled.

"You look slightly dangerous. In an odd way it's sexy."

She giggled and took my hand in hers.

"I love you Bella."

She looked at me.

"I love you too Emmett."

All anger in me had died, maybe because of Bella, maybe because of jasper. Who knows.

I kissed Bella's hand and headed downstairs into the unknown.

a/n

I have no excuse for not updating. Other than I simply was not inspired. But I found inspiration and finished this chapter. I really hope you liked it. I did. I had tons of fun writing it. It meant a lot to me. So leave comments with your thoughts. Love as always. -allie b


End file.
